MOMENT D'ÉGAREMENT
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Naruto voulait un amour qui le consume, il voulait de la passion, et de l'aventure... Et même un peu de danger. Sasuke allait lui donner tout cela mais à quel prix ? SasuNaru- Two-shot pour Noël & New year 2018 - extra
1. Nous nous sommes égarés

**Auteur : sasunaru-doujins « J'écris par plaisir mais je publie pour vous, pensez aux reviews »**  
 **Bêta : Sonnyus**  
 **Pairing : SasuNaru**  
 **Rating : M**  
 **Genre : Romance &Famille**  
 **Influences : Un moment d'égarement ( film ) + junjou romantica**  
 **Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Maître Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

\- Salut les vieux ! S'exclama Naruto en rentrant dans le bureau de son paternel. Votre arthrose vous permet encore de taper sur un clavier ?

Il explosa de rire en s'asseyant sur le bureau de Minato, son père, qui était confortablement installé dans sa chaise. Minato et Naruto se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, aussi blond l'un que l'autre, les mêmes yeux d'un bleu-océan et le même sourire ravageur. De nature chaleureuse, tout le monde les appréciait. Ils étaient en totale opposition avec Sasuke. Ce dernier, le plus fidèle et vieux collègue de travail, debout aux côtés de Minato, était brun aux yeux noirs, la peau blanche et de caractère distant, faisant penser, à tort, qu'il était inaccessible.

\- Que veux-tu mon cher fils ? Demanda Minato, un micro-sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je m'ennuie pa'. Deux mois de vacances, c'est trop long. Je sais qu'on part en août, mais pour juillet, je n'ai rien à faire, tous mes amis sont déjà partis.

Minato laissa son fils prendre place sur l'angle de son bureau et faire une moue boudeuse. Naruto ne savait pas tenir en place, cela avait toujours été ainsi mais heureusement pour lui, il allait proposer de quoi occuper et faire retrouver l'enthousiasme à son fils unique.

\- Tu vas être content, Jiraya dédicace son nouveau livre à l'hôtel de Kiri, il est également l'invité d'une conférence sur l'érotisme. Toutes les personnes qui ont travaillés sur son livre, sont invitées pour la dernière quinzaine de juillet.

\- Sérieusement ? S'exclama Naruto en jonglant de son père à Sasuke, qui hocha de la tête pour répondre.

Le plus jeune ne put pas cacher sa joie et Minato l'envoya rapidement faire ses valises, tous les trois partaient dans la soirée, mais le fils se contenta de poser pleins de questions et faire des plans. Et par plan, il sous-entendait tout ce qui lui permettrait de passer ces deux dernières semaines de juillet en bonne compagnie. Naruto était jeune et savait en profiter. Il était qualifié de volage et malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas contredire les gens. Il croquait la vie à pleine dent et Minato le laissait faire, ayant une totale confiance en sa progéniture. Après tout, il continuait à ramener des bonnes notes, respectait les professeurs ou le peu de règles fixer à la maison. Avec un comportement exemplaire, Minato se voyait mal serrer la ceinture de son fils mais il le mettait toujours en garde, ça restait son rôle de père.

\- Naruto, tu as intérêt de te tenir correctement là-bas.

\- Mais pa', je suis jeune, il faut que je profite. Promis, je me protégerais.

\- Encore heureux, mais même, tu resteras la plus part du temps avec nous.

\- Il y n'aura presque que des vieux !

Tout en disant ça, un sourire énigmatique apparut sur le visage strié, sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- Quoique… ça peut être intéressant…

\- Naruto, grogna son paternel sentant la réflexion arriver

\- Bah quoi ? demanda innocemment le plus jeune. Finalement, ça devrait te rassurer, un homme plus mur, un homme comme… Sasuke, sourit-il en tournant la tête et touchant l'épaule du brun.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, mais la situation l'amusa, comme à chaque fois que le fils de son vieil ami lui faisait du rentre-dedans. Souvent, Naruto le taquinait, ne s'étant jamais caché qu'il le trouvait séduisant et son côté « main de fer dans un gant de velours » l'attirait, mais ce n'était jamais sérieux. L'adolescent s'amusait clairement, jouant avec le feu et lui, le renvoyait toujours gentiment dans les roses sous le rire enfantin. Ses manèges se passaient toujours devant Minato alors il n'y avait rien de méchant. Sasuke aimait beaucoup Naruto, qui n'était que joie de vivre malgré la disparition de sa mère. Bien avant ce caractère explosif et indomptable, il ressemblait plus à son père, mais avec les années, ça avait changé, donnant gentiment du fil à retordre à cause de sa frivolité, à son père qui se confiait à lui.

Minato et lui étaient ami depuis leur embauche dans la maison d'édition où ils travaillaient encore. Ils avaient gravi les échelons ensemble jusqu'à se retrouver à la tête de l'entreprise, mais Sasuke avait laissé la grande place à son collègue. La promotion étant arrivée à un moment où il avait d'autres priorités. Il ne regrettait pas son choix parce que, malgré tout, Minato le considérait comme son associé, cependant, en dépit de leurs nombreuses années au travail, ils ne s'étaient jamais côtoyé en dehors, Sasuke ayant toujours gardé une certaine distance entre eux, elle était minime, mais suffisait pour que Minato sache seulement qu'il était un célibataire endurci de 42 ans.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Minato, qui, micro-sourire, lui demanda silencieusement de rentrer dans son jeu.

\- Oh… Tu veux passer dans la cours des grands, mon fils ? Je suis fier de toi, c'est vrai, je ne pourrais qu'être rassuré avec un homme comme Sasuke.

Naruto sourit à la réponse de son paternel et arrêta sa main sur le torse, qu'il caressait, un sourire aguicheur sur les lèvres, se les léchant lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sasuke ? S'enquit Minato.

Sasuke examina Naruto de haut en bas, exagérant un peu, puis se pencha sur le plus jeune, une main sur le bureau et l'autre sur sa hanche. Le visage de Naruto perdit un peu de couleur à son approche, son assurance semblait s'envoler peu à peu. Sasuke, décala légèrement la tête sur le côté pour regarder Minato, assis sur sa chaise, qui lui donna l'autorisation de continuer. Alors, rapidement, pour surprendre Naruto, il attrapa la ceinture du garçon qu'il tira vers son propre bassin, leurs lèvres à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre avant de dévier les siennes pour mordiller une oreille.

\- Je pense que je vais le dévorer.

\- Oh, doucement, paniqua Naruto en le repoussant.

Il se dégagea de l'emprise avant de se diriger précipitamment vers la sortie sans les regarder et sans les saluer, signalant juste qu'il allait préparer leur affaire pour le voyage et disparaissant aussi vite qu'un coup de vent. Minato et Sasuke attendirent que Naruto ferme la porte pour rigoler.

\- Courageux, mais pas téméraire, lança le brun entre deux rires.

\- Oh si, il l'est, passé la surprise, mais je pense que tu l'as pris de court. Tu es assez intimidant quand tu le veux.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Naruto, une main sur le cœur, tentait de calmer ses battements. Il savait que Sasuke n'était pas sérieux, mais il l'avait quand même fait flippé. Cet homme excitant, dégageait un charme puissant malgré son âge. Il avait toujours aimé le taquiner sans réelle conviction, même si ça lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit que le brun répond à ses avances, mais c'était carrément impossible au vu de leur différence d'âge. En effet, il n'avait que 17 ans, même pas majeur, alors que Sasuke en avait 42. Il s'agissait d'un fantasme qu'il ne réaliserait jamais.

Naruto reprit ses esprits, secouant énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite pour ne plus y penser et partit chez lui, préparer les affaires de son père et les siennes.

 **Jour 1  
Soir**

\- Trop beau, s'extasia Naruto. C'est ma chambre ?!

\- Notre chambre, rectifia son père en fermant la porte derrière lui, valises en main.

\- Pourquoi, je n'en ai pas une que pour moi ?

\- Parce que tu es là, uniquement, parce que tu es mon fils. Sinon, tu n'étais pas compris dans le voyage, je te rappelle.

Naruto lui tira puérilement la langue avant de faire un tour de la chambre, chambre qui ressemblait plus à un studio qu'autre chose. La pièce principale offrait une cuisine équipée avec un coin-repas, le coin chambre faisait aussi salon avec un écran plat et une petite table d'appoint. La salle de bain et les toilettes étaient à part, le tout étant dans un design moderne et chic.

\- Sasuke a la même ?

\- Oui, je crois, pourquoi ? Tu préfères dormir avec lui ? Fais attention, je crois que la nuit, il devient un vrai loup.

Naruto se mit à rougir et Minato explosa de rire, s'amusant des réactions de son fils. Depuis l'allusion, avec Sasuke, ils s'amusaient aux dépens du plus jeune, décidant d'arrêter quand ça ne serait plus drôle.

\- Allez, à la douche et dodo.

\- Oh ça va, je ne suis plus un enfant.

\- Tu seras toujours mon bébé, sourit le papa avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

 **Jour 2  
Matin**

Sasuke, Minato et Naruto prenaient leur petit-déjeuner quand le brun annonça le programme des quinze jours et plus précisément de la journée.

\- Ennuyeux à mourir les vieux, moi je vais à la plage.

\- Naruto, tu-

\- Pa', s'il te plaît, je ne vais pas vous suivre aux dédicaces, c'est nul, mais, promis, à la conférence sur l'érotisme je serais là.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, souffla Sasuke qui connaissait le caractère volage de l'adolescent.

\- Allez pa' laisse-moi carte blanche, supplia-t-il après avoir tiré la langue au brun.

Naruto fit des yeux de chat larmoyant et Minato ne put refuser, son fils connaissait ses points faibles.

\- Promets-moi de faire attention et surtout de te protéger.

\- Je te promets, s'exclama l'adolescent en sortant de table.

Il se pencha sur son père pour l'entourer de ses bras et l'embrasser sur la joue puis releva le visage pour tomber sur les onyx les scrutant. Il fut surpris d'y lire une pointe de tristesse et sans comprendre son futur geste, il s'approcha du brun.

\- Bisous pour Sasuke aussi.

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur la peau laiteuse et s'enfuit, les jambes à son cou.

\- Je crois que tu n'es plus aussi intimidant que ça, rigola Minato.

\- Apparemment…

Sasuke hocha la tête et inconsciemment toucha sa joue qui le piquait. Voir Minato et Naruto ainsi l'avait envoyé dans l'avenir de ses rêves, celui qu'il aurait dû avoir et l'adolescent l'avait ramené à la réalité avec son geste. Le père et son fils incarnaient tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il avait désiré, mais qu'on lui avait retiré et interdit. Un mauvais pressentiment naquit en lui, voir ses deux êtres dans un contexte plus personnel allait le faire faiblir et creuser sa carapace.

 **Jour 3  
Après-midi**

\- Fini pour aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Jiraya en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

\- Il reste encore-

\- Non, non et non Uchiha, le coupa-t-il. Le programme c'est : dédicacer le matin et amusement l'après-midi. J'ai déjà deux belles demoiselles qui m'attendent.

Jiraya, l'écrivain le plus populaire dans le genre érotique et meilleur auteur de la maison d'édition de Konoha, fit un signe de tête pour signaler la présence deux beaux spécimens à l'entrée du grand hôtel de Kiri. Une blonde et une brune à forte poitrine, mise en valeur dans une robe moulante. Sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir, il s'éclipsa, laissant Sasuke et Minato près d'une table vide où s'empilaient des exemplaires du dernier livre de leur client.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours dans les temps, la rassura Minato une main sur l'épaule.

\- Je sais, mais il n'a vraiment aucune retenue.

\- C'est ce qui fait son charme.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, Minato n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, mais fallait bien lui trouver une excuse. Le brun n'avait jamais accroché avec cet homme, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier cachait sa sagesse et son savoir derrière une attitude perverse et malpolie. D'une soixantaine d'années, il arrivait à trouver de la compagnie auprès de jeune fille de la moitié de son âge. Malgré ses cheveux blancs, il possédait un visage peu marqué par les années, mais le tout, le rendait charismatique. S'il ne rapportait pas autant d'argent à la maison d'édition, Sasuke aurait suggéré de le renvoyer depuis bien longtemps.

\- On va rejoindre Naruto à la plage ? lança Minato en le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Pourquoi pas.

* * *

Naruto, qui jouait au volley avec un groupe de jeunes, rencontré la veille, s'excusa pour rejoindre son père et Sasuke qui venaient de s'installer sur des transats, attitrés de l'hôtel, qui bordait la plage.

\- Tu peux rester t'amuser avec eux, le rassura son père quand il arriva à leur hauteur.

\- Non, c'est bon, je veux quand même profiter de toi cette semaine.

Voilà encore une raison pour laquelle Minato ne restreignait pas son fils. Ce dernier savait faire la part des choses et ne faisait pas partit de ses jeunes adolescents qui se rebellait contre l'autorité parental, faisant tout pour être libre. Bien au contraire, Naruto, dès que l'emploi du temps de son père le permettait, passait du temps avec lui, annulant tout le reste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ?

\- Du jet-ski, répondit-il joyeux.

\- Je n'ai pas le permis.

Naruto gonfla les joues, il rêvait d'être sur cet engin et il avait espéré pouvoir le réaliser pendant ses vacances. Contrarié,il dévia le regard sur le groupe d'amis qu'il s'était fait, peut-être devrait-il retourner vers eux ? De plus, l'un d'eux, brun à la peau pâle et le sourire faux, Sai, lui faisait du rentre dedans depuis leur rencontre.

\- Il me semble que tu as le permis Sasuke, non ? Demanda le père.

Naruto se retourna vivement vers le brun, son intérêt soudain revenu et lui fit ses yeux larmoyants. Seul chose qui savait infaillible pour faire céder ses opposants, quels qu'ils soient.

\- Je ne suis pas ton père, ça ne marche pas avec moi ses yeux-là.

\- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

Tout en le suppliant, Naruto s'était carrément mis à genoux dans le sable, les mains jointes dans une prière silencieuse. Il se traîna jusqu'à Sasuke qui se laissa attendrir malgré lui. Finalement, le brun accepta, non sans lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux et mis une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne quand Naruto cria victoire.

* * *

\- Accroche-toi bien.

Naruto hocha de la tête avant que Sasuke démarre le jet, surprit par la vitesse, il resserra davantage sa prise sur le corps du brun et ferma les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il remarqua que la plage se trouvait bien loin derrière eux et que Sasuke avait ralenti, mais les baladait de droite à gauche, récupérant les vagues qu'il créait avec l'appareil pour plus de sensations. Naruto adorait ça, les picotements d'excitation dans son ventre, le vent qui fouettait son visage et l'eau qui l'éclaboussait. Il profita de toutes ses sensations qu'il savait de courtes durées.

Tout doucement, l'appareil ralenti jusqu'à être à l'arrêt.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Tu veux essayer ? Demanda l'adulte en tournant la tête dans son dos pour voir l'adolescent.

\- Sérieusement ? Attends, je n'ai pas le permis, je n'ai pas le droit.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un qui pourrait t'en empêcher ?

Naruto regarda autour de lui et seule la mer était témoin de la proposition. Sasuke les avait amenés à l'écart et il le remercia avant d'inter-changer les places.

Sasuke laissa Naruto prendre place devant lui, entourant complètement le corps de l'ado qui posa ses mains sur le guidon. Il voulut coller son corps pour plus de prise, mais les gilets de sauvetage leur accordaient une distance de sécurité entre leur corps.

Il posa ses mains sur celles plus petites dans l'intention de le guider.

\- Il faut que tu tournes doucem...

Mais Naruto tourna trop vite et l'appareil démarra sur les chapeaux de roue. Sasuke réagit assez vite, faisant lâcher les mains bronzées, le jet se calma et le blond s'excusa. L'adulte lui expliqua les bases avant de le laisser les conduire. Quand Naruto commença à bien prendre l'appareil en main, Sasuke se permit de lâcher les mains sur le guidon et les positionna sur les hanches fines.

Dépassant d'une bonne tête l'adolescent, Sasuke observa la mer à perte de vue avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto. Ce garçon était vraiment le portrait craché de son paternel et ça serait mentir de dire qu'il n'était pas un beau jeune homme, surtout quand il souriait comme maintenant. Jamais Sasuke n'avait vu un aussi grand sourire sur le visage strié et des yeux aussi pétillants. Il s'insulta mentalement pour cette pensée.

Naruto frissonna quand les mains, fermes, se posèrent sur ses hanches et surtout quand il sentit le regard perçant sur lui. Il ressentait quelque chose pour cet homme d'âge mûr et à ce moment présent, c'était de la gratitude et un peu d'admiration. Sasuke savait vraiment tout faire. Il les guida au plus loin qu'il pouvait, se gorgeant de cette liberté offerte.

\- Pas trop loin, il faut pouvoir revenir, souffla-t-on à son oreille.

Naruto s'arrêta doucement et Sasuke le vit fixer un point inexistant à l'horizon.

\- Naruto ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Un jour, j'irai voir ce qu'il y au-delà.

Il ne parlait pas vraiment à Sasuke, il émettait juste un souhait et le brun put apercevoir un visage serein et presque adulte se faire une place sur les traits enfantins. Un battement de cœur et prit d'une impulsion, il fit basculer Naruto dans l'eau, non sans lui avoir lancé :

\- Pour le moment, tu vas voir les profondeurs.

Naruto sortit la tête de l'eau brusquement, il ne s'était pas attendu à se faire pousser dans l'eau. Il tomba sur un rictus moqueur et une main tendue qu'il récupéra avant de tirer dessus pour amener Sasuke avec lui dans la mer. Il rigola à gorge déployée avant de se sentir tirer par le pied, avalant un peu la tasse puis sauta sur le brun pour lui enfoncer la tête dans l'eau.

Ils s'amusèrent plusieurs minutes avant que, épuisé, Naruto trouve le dos de l'adulte et s'y accroche malgré leur gilet de sauvetage. Il enfouit son cou dans la nuque pâle et ses jambes autour du corps. L'eau était froide, mais il avait chaud contre Sasuke. Il profita de cette étreinte, plus qu'il aurait dû, plus que ce que leur lien le permettait.

\- Naruto ?

\- Trop fatigué, je vais couler.

\- Tu as un gilet de sauvetage, lui rappela-t-il.

Le souffle chaud dans son cou troubla le brun sans comprendre pourquoi. Tout comme il ne comprenait cette envie de le voir sourire ou l'entendre rire encore et encore. Il refusa de s'attarder sur ce que l'adolescent lui faisait ressentir depuis le début du voyage, ça ne pouvait apporter que des problèmes.

\- Tu n'es pas léger, se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de nager jusqu'au jet-ski qui les ramènera sur la plage.

 **Jour 4  
Soir **

Dans le self de l'hôtel, Naruto finissait son repas et tentait de convaincre son père.

\- Il y aura des adultes ? Se renseigna Minato.

\- Oui sûrement, aller pa'. Tout le groupe d'amis que je me suis fait y va. Il y a un super DJ en plus.

\- Et de l'alcool et de la drogue-

\- Laisse-le donc s'amuser ce gamin et qu'il profite de sa jeunesse, le coupa Jiraya. Ce sont les vacances, tu ne vas pas l'obliger à rester avec nous ? Surtout, que je vous traîne au casino ce soir et il n'a pas l'âge.

Minato réfléchit avant de donner son accord et mettre en garde son fils, lui faisant promettre d'être responsable. Naruto remercia l'auteur d'un clin d'œil complice avant d'embrasser son père et s'éclipser, laissant les adultes entre eux.

\- Passez une bonne soirée les vieux et ne rentrez pas avant d'être plus riche que vous ne l'êtes déjà.

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel, Sasuke, en peignoir de bain, se séchaient les cheveux avec une serviette. Après la soirée agitée et plutôt alcoolisée, avec Jiraya et Minato, il avait décidé, contrairement aux autres qui étaient partis se coucher, d'aller profiter de la piscine de l'hôtel, histoire de dessoûler.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit Naruto, à moitié débraillé, en train d'essayer de l'ouvrir.

\- Naruto ?

\- Chut, souffla l'ado, un doigt sur la bouche.

Sasuke soupira en comprenant la situation ; Naruto avait bu et confondait sa chambre avec celle qu'il partageait avec son père. Il s'approcha à pas modérés, lui-même avait encore de l'alcool dans le sang.

\- Naruto, combien de verre as-tu bu ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant à ses côtés.

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules tout en continuant de passer et repasser la carte magnétique dans la serrure.

\- C'est ma chambre, la tienne est là, signala-t-il en montrant la porte face à la sienne. Minato doit déjà dormir, alors ne fais pas de bruit si tu ne veux pas te faire choper.

Sasuke ne pensait pas que cela soit possible vu l'état d'ébriété de l'ado et à la grimace de ce dernier, il anticipa d'avance la suite de la soirée.

\- Si pa' me chope, je suis fini jusqu'àààààààà, au moins la fin des vacances. J-je peux dormir dans ta chambre ?

Nouveau soupir, mais Sasuke accepta silencieusement, après tout, Naruto avait le droit de s'amuser, il ne méritait pas d'en être privé, pas à son âge, mais il comptait bien lui faire le moral demain matin. Il prit sa carte dans la poche de son peignoir et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel.

\- Merciiiiii, cria joyeusement Naruto, l'embrassant sur la joue avant de rentrer et sauter sur le lit moelleux.

La joue de Sasuke lui piqua, une odeur d'alcool flottant mais il n'y fit pas plus attention que ça, trop occupé à s'occuper du gamin alcoolisé qui commençait à se déshabiller sans honte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Garde ton boxer ! Exigea-t-il en tournant la tête pour se cacher du sexe de l'adolescent.

\- Mais j'ai trop chaud, oooooh et puis ça va, tu vois la tienne, tous les jours, tu ne vas pas me dire que la mienne va te poser problème.

Naruto s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, après avoir visité toutes les pièces, nu comme un ver. Le brun, un peu dépassé, préféra se mettre à l'aise avant de pouvoir bien s'occuper du jeune. Il laissa tomber son peignoir et sa serviette puis retira son caleçon de bain mouillé avant de s'asseoir sur son lit, sa tête lui tournant un peu. Il s'apprêtait à enfiler un boxer à porter de main quand Naruto le surprit en se postant devant lui. Il releva les yeux, détaillant sans vraiment le vouloir le corps du fils de son vieil ami. Il passa des jambes bronzées au torse finement musclé, non sans avoir aperçu le sexe à moitié érigé.

Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, des lèvres charnues vinrent happer les siennes et des mains sur son torse le firent basculer sur le lit. Trop surpris, il ne le repoussa pas tout de suite, acceptant sans le vouloir, le corps de Naruto contre le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que-

Naruto le coupa à nouveau dans un baiser alcoolisé puis un autre et encore un autre, ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de l'arrêter. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches fines pour le repousser, mais elles s'abaissèrent contre les siennes, faisant frotter leur sexe, à présent tendu de Naruto et le sien commençant, contre sa volonté. Il se maudit de ne pas être aussi fort pour résister à ce jeune adolescent et surtout pour l'alcool qui les empêchait d'avoir les idées claires. Il essayait vraiment de réfléchir, mais le manque de sexe, qui se comptait en année, ne l'aidait vraiment pas et encore moins Naruto qui avait décidé d'être aussi téméraire ce soir. Il savait que ces vacances allaient mal se passées. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, mais les rouvrit brusquement quand son sexe fut pris dans une chaleur ardente. Les mains sur son torse le griffèrent en prenant appuie dessus et la vision de Naruto s'empalant sur son sexe balaya toutes ses réticences. Il s'abandonna complètement, laissant le jeune homme leur donner du plaisir. Plaisir que Naruto exprimait dans de délicieux gémissements, tout en se branlant énergiquement.

Ce dernier jouit sur son propre corps, dans des jets puissants et la pression qu'il sentit sur son sexe l'obligea à se libérer dans le corps de l'adolescent.

 **Jour 5  
Matin**

"Mal à l'aise", étaient de faibles mots pour décrire l'état de Sasuke à table avec Minato pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

Le brun s'était réveillé avec un mal de tête carabiné et une envie de vomir, combiné d'images de la veille, de lui dans le corps de l'unique fils de son ami. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Naruto dans son lit, pensant même une seconde qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, mais son corps et les draps prouvaient le contraire. Sasuke avait été tenté de rester enfermé dans sa chambre avec un prétexte bidon, mais ce n'était pas la solution et il comptait assumer ses erreurs. Seulement, en arrivant à table, Naruto n'était pas là et Minato l'avait salué normalement. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il se disait qu'il devait amorcer la discussion mais impossible et il était nerveux. Le comble fut quand le jeune homme débarqua de nulle part, annulant ses chances d'avouer la vérité et agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, vu l'état d'ébriété dans lequel il l'avait trouvé.

\- Tu vas me dire où est-ce que tu as dormi cette nuit, ou tu comptes faire comme si de rien était, lança Minato en trempant ses lèvres dans sa tasse de café.

\- Je comptais faire comme si de rien était, sourit Naruto. Seulement, je suppose que tu ne vas pas me laisser partir sans une réponse convenable.

\- Tu supposes bien mon fils. Alors ?

\- … J'ai dormi dans la chambre de Sasuke.

Sasuke se crispa et déglutit en sentant le regard de son ami sur lui. C'était le moment de tout avouer mais l'adolescent lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Il m'a trouvé saoul dans le couloir et a gentiment accepté de me laisser dormir dans sa chambre, ajouta Naruto.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Minato au brun.

Il acquiesça silencieusement, ayant peur de ce qui pourrait sortir de sa bouche s'il l'ouvrait puis jeta un regard en coin à Naruto qui s'obstinait à manger son petit-déjeuner, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu restes avec nous jusqu'à nouvel ordre, le punit-il.

\- Je m'en doutais, mais je ne me sens pas très bien pa', je pensais passer la journée enfermer dans la chambre si tu m'y autorises.

Minato jaugea son fils. Effectivement, ce dernier était un peu pâle et il bougeait au ralenti. Il mit ça sur le compte de la gueule de bois et ne tenait pas spécialement à le pousser à bout en public, à la séance de dédicaces. Il avait aussi une image à tenir devant les autres, il était le patron après tout. Il acquiesça et son fils se leva de table pour sortir, non sans avoir lancé, sourire aux lèvres :

\- Bonne journée les vieux.

Sourire forcé qui compressa le cœur de Sasuke. Naruto avait perdu de son éclat et c'était de sa faute.

 **Jour 6  
Après-midi**

Minato jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son fils. Ce dernier, allongé sur un transat entre lui et Sasuke, semblait couper du monde, refusant même d'aller dans l'eau ou s'amuser avec le groupe d'amis qui jouait au volley sur la plage.

\- Ta punition est levée, tu peux aller jouer avec eux si tu veux.

\- Pas envie.

Même ses courtes réponses l'inquiétaient. Depuis qu'il avait découché, Naruto se renfermait sur lui, la veille, il s'était confiné dans la chambre d'hôtel, préférant manger de pauvres sandwich, présent dans le frigo de la chambre, midi et soir au lieu de profiter du buffet à volonté compris dans le séjour. Il comptait pousser la punition jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, mais son fils restait sage, trop sage à son goût.

Sasuke, quant à lui, voulait disparaître dans un petit trou de souris, il aurait préféré rester à l'écart du père et fils, mais il devait trouver un moment, seul, avec l'adolescent pour lui parler de l'accident. Ils s'étaient croisés dans le couloir la vieille au soir, mais Naruto, téléphone à l'oreille, l'avait esquivé un micro-sourire comme excuse, encore faux à ses yeux.

\- Naruto ! l'interpella le groupe d'amis. Allez viens !

Il grogna discrètement, fermant les yeux pour refuser, mais le geste ne fut pas remarqué et un jeune homme brun aux cheveux courts s'approcha d'eux.

\- Allez Uzumaki, vient jouer, il nous manque un joueur.

\- Dégage Sai.

Même si Minato fronça les sourcils devant ce jeune homme trop pâle et frêle pour son âge, ainsi que son faux sourire, il n'appréciait guère que son fils soit aussi irrespectueux. Il s'apprêtait à le réprimander quand la réponse du jeune lui mit la puce à l'oreille concernant le comportement de Naruto.

\- Tu m'en veux encore pour la soirée ?

\- Tu te trompes, ma petite bite et moi, nous ne t'en voulons plus.

\- Oh, ne sois pas aussi susceptible, je te faisais un compliment.

Naruto ouvrit enfin les yeux pour jauger son vis-à-vis, lui accordant son attention. Ce dernier, sans honte, vint prendre place sur le bassin du blond. Les deux adultes furent un peu surpris de l'audace dont il fit preuve devant eux.

\- Je disais juste que pour une petite bite, elle travaillait bien, vraiment très bien même, surtout avec autant d'alcool dans le sang. Je pensais que tu l'avais remarqué avec mes multiples orgasmes.

Naruto soupira avant de refermer les yeux. Son vis-à-vis se pencha pour lui dire discrètement quelque chose avant de descendre de son bassin et retourner tranquillement auprès de ses amis. Le blond avait rouvert les yeux, rictus aux lèvres.

\- Apparemment, lui sait comme te faire lever, sourit Minato en voyant le short de bain, de son fils, légèrement déformé.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, lui répondit-il, tout sourire.

\- Tu as intérêt de te protéger et si tu découches encore une fois…

\- Je sais. Merci pa'.

Sasuke regarda l'adolescent courir après son ancien et futur amant apparemment. Il l'attrapa par-derrière dans une étreinte aérienne avant de lui voler un baiser et de lui taper les fesses, criant au groupe qu'il comptait bien gagner toutes les parties. Est-ce que le comportement de Naruto à son égard était le résultat de la contrariété de ce gamin contre son anatomie ? Si c'était le cas, il se demanda comme Naruto pouvait être aussi inconscient et irresponsable pour les avoir mis dans une telle position.

\- Je le préfère comme ça, qu'amorphe.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur son ami qui venait de le sortir de ses pensées.

\- Tu dois me trouver trop laxiste ?

\- Je ne suis pas là pour juger… Et puis, des fois, c'est pire de ne pas l'être.

Beaucoup d'enfant de parents strictes agissaient derrière leur dos et pas de la bonnes manières, ils retiraient leurs chaînes et refusaient de se mettre des limites.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça au blond. J'ai de la chance, j'ai une relation de confiance avec Naruto. On se dit tout.

Sasuke en douta fortement, du moins pour ce qui le concernait, mais il s'abstint d'en faire la réflexion.

\- Certes, il dépasse les limites de temps en temps, mais quel ado ne le ferait pas ? Il reste quand même droit. Les cours se passent extrêmement bien, pas de problème en dehors. Je pensais vraiment qu'à la mort de ma femme, il changerait du tout en tout et deviendrait ingérable, mais il a seulement pris le caractère de sa mère.

Le brun écoutait les confidences de son ami sur son fils. Il lisait tellement de choses dans les azurs et la voix de ce père, mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était l'amour qui émanait autour de lui.

\- Pourquoi ? Se surprit-il à vouloir savoir.

\- Je suppose que c'est une façon d'être proche d'elle. Tout le monde dit qu'il me ressemble, que ce soit physiquement et, avant, mentalement. Il était plus calme et poser, réfléchissait intelligemment, je crois qu'il en a eu marre de ne plus entendre parler de sa mère ou que personne ne la voit en lui. Il est devenu plus bruyant et brute, plus du genre à foncer la tête la première, plus comme sa mère et adore qu'on lui fasse remarquer.

Au loin, Naruto rigolait et semblait heureux de jouer au volley, Sasuke fut déçu de lui avoir retiré cette joie de vivre pendant plus d'une journée. Se sentant d'autant plus coupable de ses actes irréfléchis et immatures alors qu'il était l'adulte dans l'histoire. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas repoussé ? Cette question, il se la posait depuis son moment d'égarement et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la réponse.

\- Tu n'as jamais voulu avoir d'enfants ? Demanda Minato.

Sasuke se renferma comme une huître, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi, Sasuke.

Il ne s'agissait pas d'un reproche, mais plus d'une constatation et le brun trouva que leur relation n'était pas équilibrée. Il décida de mettre un peu de poids sur le côté de sa balance.

\- Je suis gay, mais tu dois t'en douter depuis le temps.

\- À vrai dire, je n'en étais pas sûr, je ne t'ai jamais vu avec des femmes, mais ni avec des hommes non plus, avoua Minato.

\- J'ai eu une relation sérieuse, mais ça n'a pas marché et disons qu'après ça, j'ai loupé le coche.

\- Comment ça ?

\- À partir d'un certain âge, les gays sont finis, jugé trop vieux et tout ce qui en découle.

\- Tu n'es pas trop mal pour ton âge, même si tu n'es pas mon style, ajouta rapidement son ami.

Sasuke émit un petit rire avant de répondre :

\- Ça, je le sais, si tu devais changer de bord, Yahiko, le petit protégé de Jiraya, te plairait plus.

\- Eh bien, tu as une sacrée analyse.

Minato était vraiment impressionné, il savait qu'au travail Sasuke était ce genre d'homme mais sur le plan personnel, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi observateur, surtout quand cela concernait les autres. Certes, Sasuke lui prêtait toujours une oreille attentive, il était ami de longue date après tout, mais même.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment dur à deviner, roux et énergique comme ta femme, doublé d'une gentillesse et d'une profonde dévotion pour les personnes qu'il aime malgré ce petit mur de glace. C'est tout ce qui te fait craquer.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer ? Sourit Minato.

Inconsciemment, Sasuke reporta son attention sur la mer, déviant légèrement sur Naruto qui attirait l'attention de la plage sur lui.

Ce qu'il aimait ? Quelqu'un de vrai, de doux, mais pas fragile, de courageux et téméraire sans être insensé. Quelqu'un de juste avec des valeurs, quelqu'un qui lui provoquerait des frissons en entendant sa voix et qui le figerait sur place en voyant son sourire. Quelqu'un avec qui il ne se sentirait pas piégé ou qu'il ne piégerait pas. Quelqu'un qui lui laissait le choix ou avec qui il prendrait les bonnes décisions. Quelqu'un avec qui ils se tireraient mutuellement vers le haut même dans les moments difficiles.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Quelqu'un qui n'en aurait pas après mon argent et, crois-moi, à mon âge et gay, je n'ai que des jeunots, qui pensent que je vais les entretenir en échange d'une gâterie de temps en temps.

Minato rigola, Sasuke le suivi avant qu'une serveuse arrive à leurs côtés. Ils commandèrent un verre qui arriva rapidement.

\- Bon et bien, maintenant, que peuvent bien faire, deux vieux croûtons et célibataires, comme nous, ensemble ? Je me sens prêt à tenter de nouvelles expériences.

Sasuke regarda son ami, avant que ce dernier, comprenne l'allusion qu'il venait de faire. Minato explosa de rire tandis que le brun lui proposa du paddle pour profiter de l'après-midi.

 **Jour 7  
Soir**

Sasuke rentra d'une balade sur la plage, il avait abandonné Minato et Jiraya depuis bien longtemps au SPA de l'hôtel, préférant l'air frais d'une nuit d'été. Vu l'heure tardive, il décida d'aller se coucher, les autres devaient déjà avoir regagné leur chambre. Avant que les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment, Sasuke accéléra le pas et passa une main entre pour qu'elles s'ouvrent à nouveau. Il tomba sur Naruto, calé contre la paroi du fond, habillé d'un slack beige et d'une chemise remontée sur ses avant-bras, ouverte sur son torse, exposant son pendentif azur qui rappelait ses yeux et ressortait sur sa peau tannée. Il le salua d'un signe de tête avant de lui tourner le dos, les images de leur nuit lui revenant en pleine face, mais il devait y faire face, c'était l'occasion de mettre les choses au clair avec l'adolescent.

\- Pas de Sai ce soir ?

\- Jaloux ? Répondit Naruto d'une voix un peu trop rauque et sérieuse à son goût.

Sasuke se retourna pour faire face à un rictus provocateur, il s'insulta mentalement de le trouver désirable, oubliant qui il était et l'âge qu'il avait pendant une fraction de seconde avant de se reprendre.

\- Naruto, arrête ça tout de suite, trancha-t-il d'un ton sec.

Le sourire disparut pour laisser place à la culpabilité. Naruto s'affaissa contre la barre en fer qui faisait le tour de la cage d'ascenseur et baissa la tête, cachant ses yeux de ses épis blonds.

\- Je suis désolé Sasuke.

-…

\- Et pour ce qui s'est passé... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'avais bu et j'en avais envie. Pour te dire la vérité, jamais je n'aurais pensé être capable d'aller aussi loin sans être arrêté. Fin bref, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans une telle position. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir forcé la main et d'avoir joué de mon statu, je savais que tu ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser. C'était un moment d'égarement.

Seulement Naruto n'était pas l'unique fautif, Sasuke avait aussi des remords et encore plus en voyant l'adolescent prendre toutes les responsabilités de l'acte. Il s'en voulut aussi de ressentir un peu de satisfaction en comprenant que l'adolescent ne lui avait pas sauté dessus parce que Sai avait touché sa fierté masculine mais il aurait dû être capable de le stopper. Il devrait être capable d'avoir l'esprit clair en sa présence et de s'éloigner pour mettre une distance respectable entre eux mais il n'y arriva pas

Il s'avança vers lui et porta une main à la joue striée.

Naruto releva les yeux pour plonger dans les onyx quand il sentit la main puissante caresser sa joue. Il avait tellement eu peur que Sasuke le déteste ou le craigne pour l'avoir mis dans une position aussi dangereuse. Il n'avait jamais voulu causer du tort à cet homme qui avait toujours été gentil avec lui et son père et qu'il adorait depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il ressentait aussi de la honte d'avoir agit impulsivement pour réaliser son plus grand fantasme, l'alcool étant en partit responsable de ses actes. Leurs actes. Ce soir, il était sobre mais la même impulsivité traversa ses veines.

\- C'est moi qui suis désolé, s'excusa Sasuke. Je me suis égaré.

Naruto réprimanda un frisson, mais ferma les yeux et appuya son visage contre la main pour savourer le contact. Contact qu'il aimait et qui lui rappelait leur nuit, s'estompant. Il voulait faire renaître ses sensations avant qu'elles disparaissent définitivement.

En se réveillant dans les bras de Sasuke, nu et mouillé entre les jambes, il avait compris qu'il avait franchi la ligne. Il s'était sauvé, la peur au ventre, mais contre toute attente, il voulait la ressentir encore cette peur excitante. Se lier avec un homme mûr, de 25 ans d'écart, ami de son père, avait éveillé tous ses sens.

C'était une erreur qui risquait gros à Sasuke et il ne voulait pas lui créer d'ennuis en agissant comme une pauvre fille amourachée et capable de le faire chanter pour obtenir un peu plus de cet homme charismatique. Pourtant, sentir cette main sur son visage, le souffle chaud tout près de ses lèvres et le corps, plus grand et musclé que lui contre le sien, fit vriller ses résolutions.

Quand Sasuke s'éloigna de lui, montrant son dos, il glissa furtivement sa main dans celle crème, avant de la retirer, conscient qu'il ne devait pas, mais ce simple geste fit retourner Sasuke qui prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser sauvagement contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Naruto ramena ses mains contre le torse face à lui, mais elles se firent attraper et ramener au-dessus de sa tête, gémissant dans le baiser, la peur excitante à nouveau présente dans ses veines.*

 **Jour 8  
Matin**

Sasuke émergea doucement, bercé par l'eau de la douche qui arrivait à ses oreilles. Il se sentait bien, son corps encore sous les effets des orgasmes de la nuit précédente, mais, se souvenant grâce à qui il les avait eus, il se redressait vivement. Et quand Naruto apparut dans la chambre, une serviette à peine attachée sur les reins et un sourire non feint sur les lèvres, il paniqua. Comment avait-il put faire ça, une seconde fois et surtout en tout connaissance de cause ? A bien y réfléchir, il se souvenait des azurs désireux et réclamant silencieusement de revenir dans sa chaleur. Il avait bien vu le combat intérieur de l'adolescent qui faisait écho au sien et il avait suffit d'une caresse de sa part pour qu'il oublie qui ils étaient, répondant à ses envies.

Naruto soupira, déçu de voir Sasuke s'agiter et troubler au plus au point, comprenant que son amant venait seulement de se rendre compte de ses actes de la veille.

\- Je me casse.

\- Attends, tu vas où ?

\- Dans ma chambre, je suis crevé. Salut.

\- Tu ne peux pas, ton père... Je… Attends !

Naruto fusilla Sasuke des yeux. Maintenant, il le retenait ? Après que tout chez le brun exprime l'envie de le voir partir et d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. En faite, son corps ne l'exprimait pas, il le suppliait.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? s'énerva le jeune.

Sasuke préféra se taire. Mettre un enfant de dix-sept ans sur les nerfs, venant de coucher ensemble, pourrait lui causer de graves problèmes, surtout qu'il s'agissait du fils de son ami, mais, plus précisément, son patron.

\- Un gamin qui va te faire chanter ? Tu me crois si peu intelligent et immature ? Rassure-toi, je ne dirais rien à mon père, tu ne vas pas te faire virer, ni aller en taule. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Risqua-t-il.

Naruto sembla se détendre, décrispant ses points et retroussant ses crocs.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi mon père me fait autant confiance ?

Sasuke secoua la tête, signalant par là qu'il voulait connaître la réponse.

\- Parce que je connais les limites à ne pas dépasser et quand je le fais, ce n'est jamais trop loin ou irréparable, je rectifie le tir. Je ne lui cause pas trop de soucis et, pour le sexe, c'est moi qui contrôle, me protégeant en ayant conscience des risques.

L'adulte l'écouta, même s'il ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir, Naruto venant d'agir avec lui à l'inverse de ce qu'il était avec les autres et ses propres règles.

\- Ce que je voulais, c'était perdre le contrôle, au moins une fois. Laisser mes envies prendre le dessus sur ma raison. Je voulais profiter à fond de mes dix-sept ans. Et c'est ce que je fais, mais...

\- "mais" quoi ?

\- Ce que je veux maintenant… C'est un amour qui me consume, je veux de la passion et de l'aventure… Je veux même un peu de danger.

\- Je ne peux pas t'offrir tout ça, Naruto.

\- Je sais mais…

Naruto trouvait déjà qu'avec Sasuke, c'était de l'aventure au vu de leur lien et il ressentait de la passion à chaque étreinte avec lui. Quant au danger

Le blond se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en montant à quatre pattes sur le lit. Sasuke le laissa approcher, bien trop hypnotisé par cette envie infreinable dans les azurs, prenant place sur ses cuisses.

\- ... Être dans ton lit, m'excite autant que cela m'effraye et je peux lire, dans tes yeux, la même chose. Je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable et que je te remets dans une position délicate, mais je ne te demande pas de m'aimer, ni de me faire l'amour, si tu préfères penser que tu me baises, ça me va aussi, je veux juste être égoïste et profiter de cette dernière semaine. Explorer un terrain interdit et dangereux, qui, une fois terminé, disparaîtra pour devenir un doux souvenir.

Même s'il voulait le contredire, l'érection que Sasuke avait, l'empêchait d'être crédible. Il ressentait exactement la même chose. Ce qu'il s'était passé entre l'adolescent et lui, tordait ses entrailles autant que cela réchauffait son cœur.

\- Je suis désolé que ça tombe sur toi, mais c'est ce que je ressens et j'ai confiance en toi.

Ils se jaugèrent, Sasuke essayant de faire taire cette petite voix ; lui disant de profiter, que ce que ressentait l'adolescent était semblable à ce qu'il éprouvait ; qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance.

\- Tu as le droit de me dire non, Sasuke.

Il le pouvait, mais est-ce qu'il en avait vraiment envie ?

À quelques centimètres de son visage, celui de Naruto semblait tellement sûr de lui, comment pouvait-il résister à tant de maturité et de beauté sauvage ? Lui, qui avait fait une croix sur le plaisir charnel depuis des années, il ne pouvait pas et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie. Naruto faisait naître, en lui, des sensations trop longtemps oubliées mais indéniablement exquises.

Sasuke arracha la serviette autour des hanches fines, collant leur corps avant d'embrasser Naruto, jusqu'en perdre haleine. Il laissa Naruto prendre leur sexe en main pour les branler. Ce dernier, impatient, se suréleva pour présenter son sexe à l'entrée de son corps et Sasuke le laissa s'empaler comme il l'avait fait lors de leur première fois. Naruto nicha son visage dans le cou crème, le grignotant, mais Sasuke vint cueillir ses lèvres pour profiter de ce goût frais, donnant un petit coup de bassin pour ressentir davantage la chaleur entourant son membre et Naruto sourit dans le baiser.

\- Laisse-moi faire, haleta l'adolescent en commençant ses mouvements.

Les azurs ne quittèrent pas ses onyx, Naruto avait une confiance en lui impressionnante pour ne pas faillir en leur donnant du plaisir. Le contact fut coupé quand, entre ses bras, Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière pour savourer son orgasme qui avait surgi quand il avait trouvé sa prostate. Sasuke reçu un peu de sperme sur son corps et visage, que Naruto récupéra du bout de la langue à la commissure de ses lèvres. Ce geste, en plus des yeux embrumés d'une satisfaction non-feinte, Sasuke plongea dans la bouche pour le goûter à nouveau avant d'éjaculer à l'intérieur de ce corps, plein de vitalité.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur:_**

 _Joyeux Noël à tous et j'espère que vous serez gâté !_  
 _La suite et fin arrivera la semaine prochaine 31/12/2017_

 _* Après réflexion et vérification, effectivement on dirait la scène dans 50 nuances, sachant que ce n'est pas une trilogie que je porte dans mon cœur, je n'ai pas fais exprès et malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de la changer, donc tant pis, vous pouvez l'imaginer pareille même si dans ma tête, elle ne ressortait pas vraiment comme ça._

 _Bisous bisous_


	2. égarons-nous encore un peu

**Jour 9  
Après midi**

Jiraya termina avec une démonstration d'une des positions de son livre, clôturant sa conférence avant de s'éclipser pour rejoindre Minato et Sasuke, accompagné de Naruto et Yahiko, qui l'attendaient à la limite de la salle de conférences et le salon de l'érotisme.

\- Alors, ça vous a plu ? Demanda-t-il.

Minato acquiesça tandis que Sasuke haussa les épaules, Yahiko et Naruto grimacèrent de dégoût.

\- Ah là là, les jeunes de nos jours ne savent plus ce qu'est le sexe, soupira Jiraya en prenant Minato et Sasuke par les épaules.

\- Faut vivre avec son temps ero-senin. Faites du porno gay et je serais votre plus grand fan.

\- Je laisse ça pour mon petit protégé, répondit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Yahiko.

Ce dernier sourit, dévoila une denture parfaitement blanche et une fossette d'où un piercing décorait le visage.

Yahiko était grand et élancé, roux, aux yeux noisette, son charme résidant dans son apparence. Il avait plusieurs piercings, discrets, mais qui attiraient les curieux, se demandant si d'autres se trouvaient sous les vêtements.

Gardant son sourire, il demanda ce que tout le monde voulait faire à présent.

\- Moi, je vais de ce côté, lança Naruto en montrant le côté gay du salon.

\- Pas si vite jeune homme, le rattrapa son père.

\- S'il te plaît pa', tu ne vas pas m'obliger à aller du côté hétéro ?

\- Et moi du côté gay ? Renchérit-il. Je te rappelle que tu es mineur, tu n'as pas le droit de te balader librement partout.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Jiraya fait quelque chose, tu es bien l'invité d'honneur ?!

Jiraya se pencha à l'oreille de Minato pour lui parler discrètement. Ce dernier jongla entre Naruto, Yahiko et Sasuke avant de prendre la parole.

\- D'accord, mais Yahiko, ou Sasuke, t'accompagnes.

\- Pas Sasuke ! S'exclama un peu trop vite l'adolescent.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, mi-vexés mi-perdu, face à ce comportement qui ne s'accordait pas avec leur nouveau lien.

\- Et pourquoi pas Sasuke ? Se renseigna Minato, septique.

\- Parce qu'il n'a clairement pas envie de jouer la baby-sitter, c'est marqué en gros sur son front, puis, sans vouloir te vexer… dit-il en regardant le brun. Il y a des choses me concernant, qui sont interdites au plus de trente ans.

Jiraya explosa de rire et, avant que Minato puisse remonter les bretelles de son fils unique pour son manque de respect, le plus jeune attrapa Yahiko par la manche en le tirant à sa suite.

* * *

\- Bon, moi, je vais par-là, on se retrouve dans une heure.

\- Pas si vite, l'arrêta Yahiko en lui tirant l'oreille. Tu crois que, parce que je suis plus proche de ton âge que ton paternel, je vais te comprendre et te laisser quartier libre ?

\- S'te plaît Yahiko, je voulais acheter des choses et je vais me sentir mal si tu sais ce que je prends.

\- Sauf que, sans moi, tu ne peux rien prendre. Tu es mineur, je te rappelle.

Naruto jura entre ses dents. Il avait oublié ce détail, peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il choisisse Sasuke, mais il voulait lui faire la surprise. Seulement, s'il prenait des choses à utiliser à deux, Yahiko allait lui poser des questions ou en parler à son père.

\- Je ne dirais rien à ton père, le rassura-t-il. De toute façon, vaut mieux pas qu'il sache.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Naruto sous la réflexion énigmatique.

\- Tu veux acheter des choses pour Sasuke et toi.

Naruto masqua sa surprise en déviant le regard sur un stand à porté de main.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, c'est absurde, feint-il.

\- Peut-être parce que j'étais en train de fricoter avec un vigile de l'hôtel, dans la salle de contrôle, quand Sasuke t'a plaqué contre la paroi de l'ascenseur pour te dévorer la bouche et, qu'après, vous avez appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence pour que tu lui fasses une pipe.

Naruto écarquilla des yeux, ayant oublié les caméras et s'insultant pour son imprudence. Il paniqua d'un seul coup, se retournant pour faire face aux roux.

\- … Yahiko, tu ne dois rien dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait des ennuis.

\- Fallait y penser avant.

Pris d'un impulsion, Naruto lui attrapa le col méchamment, cachant sa peur naissante derrière une colère vive et puissante.

\- Je te promets que s'il perd son travail et l'amitié de mon père, par ta faute, je te fais virer et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

\- Tu es vachement gonflé de me menacer. Je t'ai dit que je garderai ça pour moi, relax, le calma-t-il. Est-ce que c'est sérieux ?

\- Bien sûr que non, je voulais juste essayer avec un homme comme lui, plus âgé, plus mature, fin tu vois ? Une sorte de fantasme.

Yahiko réajusta son haut quand Naruto le lâcha. Il comprenait totalement l'adolescent, lui-même n'était pas si vieux que ça et continuait à répondre à ses fantasmes. Son plus grand grand, un plan à trois, était banale et courant mais il l'avait déjà réalisé avec ses meilleurs amis, Konan et Nagato.

Il reporta son attention sur Naruto qui, décidément, ressemblait trop à Minato. Ce père de famille qui l'excitait au plus au point et même s'il gardait aux maximum ses distances pour en pas être tenter de lui faire des avances, cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Quant à Sasuke, ça faisait longtemps qu'il s'était fait une raison, depuis leur première rencontre. Il revint à l'adolescent pour ne pas partir trop loin dans ses pensées.

\- Oui, mais j'aurais évité de prendre le bras droit et ami de mon père.

\- ... Je sais que j'ai poussé un peu loin, mais j'ai toujours ressenti une attirance pour Sasuke.

\- Qui ne la ressentirait pas ? Moi, qui le pensais intouchable, si j'avais su…

\- Pas touche ! Le mit en garde Naruto. Il est à moi jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Le roux sourit avant d'ébouriffer la tignasse blonde. Naruto était pour lui comme un petit frère, tout le monde l'aimait, il était le fils du patron après tout, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison que les gens l'appréciaient. Naruto dégageait une attraction et il avait cette capacité à attirer les gens à lui, à s'en faire des amis.

\- Bon, par quoi veux-tu commencer ?

\- Tu vas m'aider ?

\- Oui, mais si cela se sait, je te préviens, tu m'oublies, je ne voudrais pas me faire virer aussi, donc reste discret.

Naruto sourit de plus belle, remerciant chaleureusement Yahiko avant de se diriger vers le premier stand d'objet sexuel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Se renseigna Yahiko.

\- Je ne sais pas trop en fait, avoua l'adolescent. Je voulais trouver des choses qui lui feraient plaisir et me feraient pardonner de le mettre dans une situation aussi dangereuse.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, pour fricoter avec un gamin, de vingt-cinq ans son cadet et fils de son ami et patron, il doit l'aimer le danger.

\- Pas faux… J'aurais peut-être dû lui demander ce qu'il aimait au lit…

\- Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?

Naruto hocha positivement de la tête en parcourant plusieurs sex-toys.

\- De quoi tu te souviens dans ses moments-là ?

\- La première fois, on avait beaucoup bu donc pas grand-chose, quant aux autres fois, il m'a plutôt laissé tout faire.

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui lui as mis ? Demanda Yahiko incrédule.

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais pu, tu nous as vus ?! Non, je parlais du fait, qu'il me laisse nous donner du plaisir, enfin plutôt le mien, mais il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Il ne m'a pas touché souvent, mais quand il le faisait et qu'il trouvait une de mes zones, il était plutôt satisfait, cherchant les autres, expliqua Naruto.

Yahiko trouva qu'il avait de la chance et lui expliqua qu'il était tombé sur un amant attentif à son plaisir, le faisant passer avant le sien même si ce n'est que de la coucherie entre eux. Le roux avoua être jaloux et déçu de ne pas avoir mis le grappin sur le brun avant lui puis lui conseilla plusieurs gadgets. Naruto laissa Yahiko le trimballer d'un stand à l'autre et écouta ses conseils. Ils parlèrent sexe tout le long du salon puis au bout d'une heure, le blond ressortit satisfait. Il avait aimé ce moment avec le roux, il se demandait si ça ressemblait à ça d'avoir un grand frère, quoi qu'il arrive, il se promit de refaire des sorties avec Yahiko.

Ils croisèrent Minato, Sasuke et Jiraya sur le chemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que s'est ? Demanda le père en récupérant le sac plastique dans les mains de son fils.

Naruto blêmit quand son père ouvrit le sac, n'ayant pas eu le temps de l'arrêter.

\- Naruto, c'est pour toi que-

\- Non, c'est à moi, le coupa Yahiko en récupérant le sac, tout sourire. Mais ça pourrait être à vous…

Minato rougit en imaginant sans le vouloir, le jeune homme et lui, en pleine action avec ce qu'il avait découvert dans le sac. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche et toussa pour reprendre contenance.

\- Tu arrives trop tard, une jeune femme l'a déjà marqué, lança Jiraya.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Elle l'a invité à dîner demain soir.

\- Cool, tu as accepté ?

\- Pas encore.

Naruto fit une petite moue.

\- Tu devrais pa'.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr.

\- Fais-le, ça ne me pose pas problème, au contraire. Profite, on est en vacances, ça n'engage à rien. Aller pa'. Elle t'a laissé son numéro ?

\- Oui.

\- Vas-y, appelle-la, ordonna-t-il gentiment.

Sous la pression positive de son fils, Minato sortit son téléphone et s'éloigna, tandis que Jiraya prit congé pour rejoindre deux demoiselles qui l'accompagnaient depuis le début de son arrivée à Kiri.

Yahiko tendit le sac rempli de sex-toys à Naruto.

\- Dépêche-toi de filer avant que ton père fasse une syncope.

\- Mon père te plaît ou c'était juste pour me sauver la mise ? Demanda l'adolescent en récupérant le sac.

\- Disons que s'il voulait voir autre chose, je me ferais un plaisir de lui montrer. Bref, va !

Naruto le remercia avant de s'éclipser, non sans avoir jeté un regard coquin à Sasuke, qui haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

 **Jour 10  
Soir**

\- Waouh, je suis content de ne pas être ton homme, siffla Naruto en regardant la carte du restaurant.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Tu as vu les prix ? J'aurais été obligé de te payer le repas pour ton anniversaire.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, c'est moi qui régale ce soir ?

Naruto hocha vivement de la tête, il aurait bien voulu faire le contraire, mais il avait utilisé une partie de son argent de poche dans des gadgets érotiques, que, il en était sûr, Sasuke serait content d'utiliser, Minato sortant avec la jeune femme, rencontrée la veille.

\- Allez le mioche, choisit ce que tu veux, ce sont les grandes personnes qui vont payer pour remplir ton petit ventre.

\- Ça, tu vas le regretter, bouda Naruto.

La serveuse arriva et prit leur commande avant de demander à l'adolescent s'il était sûr de vouloir autant de choses.

\- Oui. De toute façon, c'est le vieux qui paye, sourit-il.

\- Tu as intérêt de tout finir sinon, c'est toi qui vas le regretter, le menaça Sasuke quand la serveuse s'en alla.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Le provoqua-t-il en posa son coude sur la table, son menton dans sa paume, une langue, aguicheuse, passant sur ses lèvres, un pied sur son entrejambe sous la table.

Malgré l'envie de rentrer dans son jeu, Sasuke demanda au plus jeune de se tenir correctement dans ce restaurant au bord de la mer. À contre cœur, Naruto l'écouta et agit normalement. Ils échangèrent sur le travail de Sasuke avant que les plats n'arrivent et que ce dernier demande à Naruto pour son avenir :

\- Qu'as-tu prévu après le lycée ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est encore loin.

\- Pas tellement, une année est vite passée, surtout celle du BAC.

\- Hm, répondit l'adolescent en triturant un bout de salade.

Sasuke observa son jeune amant et le peu qu'il connaissait de lui, lui fit réaliser qu'il mentait. Il valait mieux qu'il lui laisse son jardin secret, mais il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui alors il poussa un peu pour obtenir une réponse :

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

\- … Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que ça revienne aux oreilles de mon père, je ne lui ai pas encore parlé…

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

Naruto le regarda dans les yeux avant d'esquisser un rictus. Bien sûr, qu'il lui faisait confiance autant que lui le faisait.

\- Je veux partir.

\- Partir ?

\- Oui, voyager, voir le monde, j'étouffe un peu à Konoha. Je veux voir au-delà des mers et océans, de l'autre côté des montagnes, je veux parcourir ce monde imparfait, le découvrir et apprendre comment y vivre.

\- Tu veux être libre, résuma-t-il.

\- Oui, j'ai soif de liberté, sourit Naruto en tournant la tête sur la mer qui bordait le restaurant.

Sasuke détailla les traits de l'adolescent, il semblait serein en parlant de ses désirs, fermant les yeux pour profiter du vent salé le décoiffant.

\- Tu as peur que ton père soit contre ? s'enquit-il.

\- … J'ai peur qu'il me laisse partir. À contre cœur.

\- Tu es tout ce qui lui restes, il t'aime et-

\- Justement, le coupa Naruto. Je suis tout ce qui lui reste et c'est difficile de partir en le sachant seul. J'aurais l'impression de l'abandonner comme ma mère l'a fait. Ce serait plus facile s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie.

Sasuke comprit enfin le comportement du fils à l'égard de son père et cette jeune femme. Naruto avait encouragé Minato pour lui montrer qu'il était en accord avec une nouvelle personne dans leur vie.

\- S'il ne trouve personne, tu resteras auprès de lui au lieu de t'épanouir ?

\- Il est tout ce que j'ai, donc oui, je resterais à ses côtés, mais je m'épanouirai quand même, ça sera juste différent, c'est tout. J'aurais une vie comme tout le monde, avec un boulot et quelqu'un qui sera à la maison quand je rentrerai.

\- Ce n'est pourtant pas la vie que tu veux ou que tu commences à construire.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Tu n'as que ton père donc je suppose que tu n'as jamais fait en sorte de t'accrocher à une autre personne, au risque de devoir l'abandonner pour vivre la vie que tu veux vraiment ou simplement pour que ce soit moins dur, de prendre cette grande décision, au risque de reculer.

Naruto avait l'impression d'avoir fait tomber les masques devant Sasuke, loin de lui déplaire, il appréciait pouvoir parler librement de ses choix et ses rêves sans jugement, sans se sentir pousser dans une direction ou dans une autre, juste en l'écoutant. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auprès de ses amis ou de son père.

La serveuse les interrompit pour récupérer leur plat et demander s'il avait choisi un dessert, mais Naruto refusa pour les deux, obligeant Sasuke à payer pour sortir du restaurant.

\- Ça ne se fait pas trop, dit-il en rejoignant la foule de vacanciers dans la ville de Kiri.

\- Je sais, mais je voulais un désert spécial, attends-moi là.

Naruto partit dans la file d'un glacier, bordant la ville, y ressortant quelques minutes plus tard avec une seule glace.

\- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas égoïste à ce point.

Il reçut un coup dans les côtés avant que, sous ses yeux, Naruto case la glace en deux, lui tendant une des parties.

\- Joyeux anniversaire, Sasuke.

Le cœur du brun battu plus rapidement à l'attention de Naruto. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça suffisait à le rendre heureux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu d'attention pour lui. Sasuke avait découvert un trait de l'adolescent qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont son père avait fait tant d'éloges son imprévisibilité. Il adorait cette partie qui l'obligeait à se frotter au danger plus que le nécessitait la situation.

Ils décidèrent de faire un tour sur la plage, à l'écart du monde, profitant du son des vagues faisant écho sur les rochers.

\- Et toi, Sasuke ? Parle-moi un peu de toi…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Comment es-tu arrivé là ?

\- Il me semblait que tu le savais, vu que ton père et moi avons le même parcourt professionnelle.

\- Je parlais de ta vie personnelle, rectifia Naruto. N'as-tu jamais eu une personne importante avec qui tu aurais pu finir ta vie ?

Sasuke partit dans ses pensées, c'était une partie de sa vie qu'il n'avait jamais partagée avec personne, même pas avec Minato. Pourtant, sans comprendre pourquoi, avec Naruto, il parla :

\- J'ai eu quelqu'un avec qui j'ai partagé ma vie pendant une bonne dizaine d'années.

\- Comment s'appelait-il ?

\- Juugo. C'était un homme bien, du moins, c'est ce qu'il a réussi à me faire croire. Nous avions des projets, projets qui avaient abouti avec l'arrivée d'une petite fille.

\- Tu es papa ? s'étonna Naruto.

\- ... Je l'ai été… Pendant quelques jours, avant qu'on me retire mon enfant.

Sasuke s'arrêta sous l'émotion, même après autant d'années, la douleur de ce souvenir, creusait toujours sa poitrine.

\- Juugo m'a caché qu'il était schizophrène, d'après les médecins, ma présence et mon amour avait contrôlé sa maladie, c'est pour ça que je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte. La vérité, c'est que j'aurais pu accepter ce côté sombre, mais quand le bébé est arrivé et qu'il lui a fait du mal, je ne l'ai pas supporté. Quand les services sociaux me l'ont retiré, j'ai été incapable de lui pardonner. Je l'ai quitté et je me suis battue pour récupérer ma fille, mais c'était trop tard.

Naruto glissa sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant leurs doigts, il compatissait en silence sans l'apitoyer et l'écoutait, c'était ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Tu n'as pas essayé d'adopter à nouveau ?

\- J'ai été rayé de la liste et honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais pu la remplacer.

\- … Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as laissé la place de président à papa ?

L'adulte hocha de la tête, il vivait en pleins cauchemars pendant cette période de sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais pu accordé l'importance et le temps que ce poste réclamait.

\- Pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas parlé, il aurait pu te soutenir ?

Sasuke plongea dans les azurs pour lui faire comprendre silencieusement. Minato venait de perdre Kushina et, si pour ce dernier, ce poste l'avait permis de penser à autre chose que la mort de sa femme, pour lui, ce n'était pas la même chose.

\- Et refaire ta vie ?

\- J'ai passé tellement de temps à récupérer ma fille que je me suis oublié et après, j'ai loupé le coche.

Le silence prit soudainement place mais cela ne les dérangea pas. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu, arrivant dans une petite crique déserte. L'adolescent s'arrêta et se posta devant lui, regardant autour de lui avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser.

Ses mains entourèrent son cou et les siennes les hanches fines dans une étreinte purement possessive.

\- Un bain de minuit, ça te dit ? sourit Naruto dans le baiser.

\- Il n'est pas minuit.

\- Oh, ne sois pas vieux jeu, viens.

Il l'entraînait par la main, mais Sasuke la relâcha. Naruto ne perdit, ni son sourire, ni son envie.

Il commença à se déshabiller, retirant son short en jean et tee-shirt qu'il jeta à ses pieds avant de faire glisser son boxer sensuellement. Il se retourna et rentra dans l'eau, s'abaissant complètement dedans.

\- Sasuke ! le hala-t-il. Aller lâche-toi, je suis sûr que ça sera la dernière occasion pour toi de vivre dangereusement.

Sasuke savait que Naruto le taquinait et il aimait ce côté provocateur, sachant pertinemment que s'il disait non, Naruto bouderait, mais ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Cependant, il avait envie de le rejoindre, ainsi, après vérification des alentours, il se déshabilla et le rejoignit, rentrant jusqu'au bassin. L'eau était fraîche, mais agréable en ce mois de juillet, ne pouvant pas en profiter bien longtemps. Naruto sortit de nulle part et s'agrippa à son cou pour lui voler un baiser. Il grogna sous le corps mouillé trempant son torse, mais ne le laissa pas s'éloigner pour autant, approfondissant le baiser.

Il entraîna l'adolescent plus loin dans la mer, le gardant contre lui quand Naruto n'eut plus pied.

\- J'ai envie toi, souffla-t-on à son oreille.

Sasuke sourit avant de reprendre les lèvres charnues et glisser deux doigts dans le corps offert.

\- Je suis sûr que tu n'as jamais pris autant de risques dans ta jeunesse, haleta le blond.

\- Jamais, mais j'aime avoir l'impression de pouvoir revivre une partie de ma vie même si ce n'est que l'histoire de quelques jours.

\- Alors, laisse-moi faire de ses jours, les meilleurs de ta vie.

Le brun ne doutait pas que le jeune homme, de dix-sept ans, allait réussir, il était une bouffée d'air frais, un renouveau, pour l'homme de quarante-trois ans qu'il était aujourd'hui. Naruto avait de la suite dans les idées et une imagination débordante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre nous ?

\- C'est juste un moment d'égarement.

 **Jour 11  
Matin**

Naruto soupira, il avait des parties de son anatomie qu'il ne connaissais même pas, les découvrant sous la douche en se lavant pour enlever le sable et autres intrus sur son corps. C'est lui qui avait voulu faire ça dans la mer puis sur le sable et pour finir sur un rocher alors que Sasuke l'avait prévenu de l'idée saugrenue.

Il sentit un rictus moqueur dans son dos et il se retourna pour tirer la langue puérilement, Sasuke se pencha dessus pour la sucer, collant leur corps savonneux.

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi endurant.

\- Pour mon âge, tu veux dire ?

\- Ouais, mais j'adore ça, que tu me pompes toute mon énergie.

Sasuke prit le sexe de Naruto pour le branler énergiquement.

\- Et on parle de quelle énergie ? Pas celle-là, j'espère, le taquina-t-il en se mettant à genoux dans la baignoire de l'hôtel.

\- Je te laisse faire ce qu'il faut pour savoir, répondit Naruto, hautain.

L'adulte jaugea le membre de son amant, Sai n'avait pas tort, Naruto était un peu petit, mais il le trouvait proportionné pour le corps de l'adolescent et il ne doutait pas qu'il grandisse encore un peu, mais ça il ne le saurait jamais.

Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être quand Sasuke le prit en bouche pour le sucer avec fièvre. Avoir cet homme d'âge mur à ses pieds l'excitait énormément, il n'arrivait pas à retenir de bouger ses hanches pour plus de contacts, surtout en sentant des doigts aventureux, titiller son anus.

\- Fais-moi jouir Sasuke, vite, puis prends-moi sur ce lavabo, exigea-t-il.

Même si Sasuke tenait à faire durer les choses, l'impatience de Naruto l'excitait et se trouvait être contagieuse. Il détendit sa mâchoire au maximum pour prendre toute la virilité de son amant dans sa gorge tout en le pénétrant facilement d'un doigt. Cela suffit à Naruto pour libérer son plaisir qu'il avala avec grâce.

Ce dernier éteint la douche, laissant des coups à la porte se faire entendre.

\- Tu attendais quelqu'un ?

Sasuke secoue négativement de la tête.

\- Reste sous la douche, conseilla-t-il en rallumant l'eau, l'embrassant avant de sortir de la salle de bain, peignoir cachant son corps.

Son cœur se mit à battre un peu trop fort d'appréhension avant de s'arrêter une seconde en ouvrant la porte pour découvrir Minato, son ami et père de son amant.

Minato fut surpris de découvrir son ami en peignoir à cette heure aussi avancé de la matinée, mais ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il dérangeait, fut le suçon qu'il aperçut sur le torse crème avant que Sasuke noue correctement son peignoir et l'eau qu'il entendait couler.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te déranger, je repasserais plus tard, lança-t-il.

\- Tu ne me déranges pas, je t'assure, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- … C'était juste pour savoir si tu savais où était Naruto, il a encore découché et je m'inquiète, mais on verra ça plus tard.

\- Il est à la douche, le retint Sasuke. Tu veux rentrer ?

Minato fronça les sourcils, pourquoi son fils était encore dans la chambre de Sasuke et puis cette tenue ainsi que la marque ne suggérait-elle pas que son ami avait eu une nuit agitée et accompagnée ?

Le brun ouvrit la porte, l'invitant à rentrer comme si de rien était.

\- Il a pris ma place à la suite dans la douche, il ne devrait pas tarder. Sinon comment s'est passée la soirée avec la demoiselle ? S'enquit Sasuke.

Le blond cacha sa surprise sous la question de son collègue de travail. Sasuke n'avait jamais été du genre à poser les questions. Il était plutôt le genre d'homme à écouter et estimait que si les gens ne lui parlaient pas, c'est qu'ils n'en avaient pas envie et que ça ne le regardait pas.

\- Bien et vous ?

\- Très bien, lança Naruto en sortant de la salle d'eau, un peignoir le recouvrant complètement. J'ai ruiné Sasuke au restaurant de la plage puis on s'est baladé au bord de la mer avant de rentrer et dormir.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi dans notre chambre, je t'avais dit que je rentrais dormir.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai pensé que peut-être cette fille allait vouloir plus et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de vous déranger, j'ai mal fait ?

Minato jaugea son fils qui agissait comme à son habitude, il regarda Sasuke en coin qui fouillait dans sa valise, montrant son dos, avant de répondre :

\- Non mais j'aimerais que tu arrêtes d'embêter Sasuke, il a sûrement envie de profiter de cette dernière semaine autant que toi.

\- … Je suis désolé, s'excusa Naruto.

\- C'est bon, le rassura le brun en lui faisant face. Ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Même, n'hésite pas à le virer s'il empiète sur ton espace vital.

Sasuke hocha simplement de la tête avant que son attention soit attirée par le ventre de Naruto qui gargouillait.

\- J'ai la dalle Pa'.

\- Un ventre sur pattes, soupira son père. Aller, dépêche-toi de récupérer tes affaires et va te changer dans la chambre, je t'attends en bas avec Sasuke.

* * *

\- Alors, ta soirée pa' ? demanda l'adolescent quand il entamèrent le petit déjeuner.

\- Bien.

\- C'est tout ? Donne nous plus de détails, exigea Naruto. Elle veut te revoir ? Tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Fils, c'était qu'une soirée.

\- Et alors, en une soirée, il peut s'en passer des choses, hein Sasuke ? Demanda-t-il naturellement sans se rendre compte qu'il fit tendre son amant secret.

\- Hm.

\- Je suppose que vous savez de quoi vous parlez, répondit Minato, suspicieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non, rien.

\- Tu es bizarre pa' ce matin. Tu es sûr que ça s'est bien passé ? S'inquiéta Naruto.

Sasuke s'inquiéta aussi du comportement de Minato, il crut avoir commis une erreur en le faisant rentrer dans sa chambre plus tôt dans la matinée.

Quant à Minato, ce dernier chassa ses doutes, son fils et son ami le plus proche, ensemble ? Impossible, Sasuke était un homme droit et respectueux au plus au point. Certes, il s'était amusé au détriment de son fils, mais toujours devant lui, jamais ça aurait pu aller plus loin entre les deux. Il chassa rapidement ces idées saugrenues, il n'avait simplement pas l'habitude de les voir aussi proches, ce qui était normal dans la mesure où c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient, tous les trois, autant de temps ensemble.

\- Oui, je le suis, elle m'a même proposé de l'accompagner sur la petite île qui borde les eaux de Kiri.

\- Ah ouais ? Cool, jusqu'à quand ?

\- Ce serait jusqu'à la veille de notre départ, mais je n'ai pas encore dit oui.

Naruto demanda pourquoi ne pas sauter sur l'occasion de profiter pleinement des derniers jours de vacances.

\- Parce que je te rappelle que je suis là pour le travail et que tu es avec moi.

\- Tu te trouves des excuses pa', élança Naruto entre deux gorgées de lait. Je suis assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul pendant trois ou quatre jours, en plus y a Sasuke, Jiraya et Yahiko si j'ai un problème. Je saurais parfaitement me tenir à carreau, je te le promets et pour le travail…

\- Je peux m'en occuper, si tu veux profiter. Tu peux me faire confiance, le coupa Sasuke.

Minato jongla de son ami à son fils et accepta, après tout lui aussi avait le droit de profiter de ses vacances offertes. Il avait une totale confiance en son fils, mais surtout en son ami, Sasuke, jamais ils ne pourraient le trahir.

 **Jour 12  
Après midi**

Sasuke, fraîchement sortit de la douche, avec une serviette autour des hanches, ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel, laissant apparaître Naruto qui lui vola un baiser avant de rentrer à l'intérieur. Pour prévenir de tout désagrément, il pendit un carton « occupé » et referma la porte. Quand il se retourna, Naruto était déjà assis sur le lit, un sac plastique à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Naruto lui fit un signe de tête, tout sourire, pour qu'il regarde à l'intérieur. Sasuke s'approcha, restant debout et ouvrit les pans pour regarder.

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'appréhension, il avait mis plusieurs jours pour se décider à venir voir Sasuke avec ce qu'il avait acheté au salon de l'érotisme, mais, avec son père sur une autre île, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

\- Je me disais que la plupart des choses seraient pour moi si ça te tente, mais pourquoi ne pas essayer sur toi… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Je pense que tu es trop jeune pour que je t'autorise à utiliser tout ça sur moi…

Naruto baissa les yeux, un peu déçu.

\- … Mais je pourrais peut-être me laisser convaincre, suggéra-t-il en sortant des menottes du sac avec son doigt.

Il releva des azurs pétillants avant de sauter du lit pour asseoir Sasuke à sa place. Il prit le sac pour le décaler sur la table de nuit, avant de venir cueillir les lèvres, faces à lui.

Un baiser, puis deux, avant qu'il arrête, une moue contrariée sur le visage, Sasuke ne répondant pas à ses baisers.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, répondit le brun en l'embrassant.

Naruto esquiva les lèvres fines, plongeant dans les onyx pour obtenir une réponse, seulement Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'il comprenne. Il tendit la main pour attraper un bandeau SM, acheté avec Yahiko et l'attacha sur les yeux de l'adulte qui se crispa, mais ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de le faire.

\- Oublie qui je suis, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

Naruto pouvait comprendre que coucher avec le fils de son patron et ami, surtout avec des gadgets, pouvait être déstabilisant, mais il espérait qu'avec ce bandeau, Sasuke omettrait cette partie de lui. Il relâcha la bouche avant de se déshabiller.

Sasuke entendait les vêtements tomber un à un sur le sol, imaginant le corps bronzé, dévoilé peu à peu.

\- Tu sais combien de personnes rêveraient d'être à ma place ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il doutait que ce soit autant que Naruto le pense.

\- Touche-moi.

Et maintenant ce gamin lui donnait des ordres. Il esquissa un sourire avant de tendre la main pour effleurer un mollet, lentement, il remonta, passant par l'intérieur du genou avant de terminer sa course entre les cuisses. Il devinait aisément Naruto prêt à gémir de bien-être quand il commencerait à caresser son sexe, mais il ne fit rien de tout cela.

Il redescendit sur l'autre jambe, reprenant le chemin en sens inverse. Naruto ne laissa pas Sasuke le frustrer une seconde de plus, il prit sa main pour la mettre sur son sexe, l'obligeant à le branler. Il jura entre ses dents, se sentant déjà prêt à venir. Sasuke continua à pomper son jeune amant qui se libérait sur sa main, apparemment l'excitation de ce dernier était à son comble. Naruto entrelaça leurs doigts malgré la substance. Sasuke le sentit s'abaisser entre ses jambes, défaisant sa serviette pour le prendre en bouche.

Naruto suça Sasuke avec envie et délicieux, y mettant toute sa bonne volonté et faisant haleter l'adulte. Sa main toujours dans celle du brun, il récupéra son sperme sur ses doigts et ramena le tout à l'entrée de son propre corps. Il s'enfonça deux doigts sans difficulté.

Sasuke se sentit défaillir quand Naruto gémit sourdement sur son sexe, il ne pouvait pas voir, mais devina qu'il se préparait. Son imagination n'avait jamais été aussi sollicitée, mais ça l'excitait tellement. Il tenta de contrôler sa venue, une main dans les épis blonds, mais un second gémissement eut raison de lui.

Naruto sentit Sasuke tirer sur ses cheveux alors il relâcha le sexe dans un profond gémissement, son amant le surprit en éjaculant sur son visage. Une main pâle vint immédiatement le toucher.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te retires.

\- Pas grave, je crois même que ça m'a excité plus que ça aurait dû, rigola-t-il.

Naruto se redressa pour lui faire face.

\- Et visiblement, toi aussi, reprit-il en remarquant que l'érection de son amant n'avait pas diminué malgré sa venue. Sasuke, je te préviens, je suis en forme, est-ce que tu vas être capable de me suivre ?

\- À toi de faire ce qu'il faut pour, répondit Sasuke provocant.

L'adolescent sourit avant de prendre place sur les cuisses musclées, s'empalant lentement sur le sexe fièrement dressé.

\- Je prends ça comme un défi, je vais te montrer quels sont les avantages de coucher avec un jeune.

\- J'attends de voir ça.

Naruto aimait entendre ça de la bouche de Sasuke, savoir que ce dernier ne s'opposait pas à ses désirs. Quand il prit entièrement Sasuke en lui, il noua ses bras autour du cou crème, regardant le bandeau en cuir clouter, avant de nicher son visage dans la nuque face à lui. Il entama ses mouvements pour leur donner du plaisir, qu'il obtient facilement, connaissant son corps, mais qui lui laissa un goût amer.

Sasuke éjacula une seconde fois, emportant Naruto avec lui. Ils restèrent plusieurs secondes, torses contre torse, mais le soupir de l'adolescent lui indiqua que ce dernier était contrarié.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, souffla le blond en tentant de le faire sortir de son corps.

\- Dis-moi, ordonna-t-il en agrippant les hanches fines.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment de tout faire, mais c'est toi qui me la met alors … Est-ce que c'est trop demandé que tu prennes un peu plus les choses en main ?

Naruto attendit, il n'avait sûrement pas trouvé les bons mots pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment de lui. Il désirait qu'il se lâche, qu'il oublie qu'il était le fils de son patron et que, s'il voulait, il pouvait se laisser aller à ses envies et le traiter comme n'importe quel amant.

Sasuke serra les hanches avant de retourner Naruto sur lit, restant en lui toute en s'allongeant de tout son long.

\- Retire-moi le bandeau.

À contre-cœur, Naruto obéit, retrouvant des abysses envoûtants. Il détourna les yeux, mais Sasuke lui demanda de le regarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement ?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais le brun la libéra en passant un doigt entre. Bizarrement, Sasuke l'intimidait dans cette position. Il se sentait écrasé par cet homme.

\- … Je veux que toi… tu me donnes du plaisir.

Sasuke se retira de son corps, mais prit son menton pour capturer ses lèvres, il glissa doucement sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche pour toucher sa comparse.

Elles se rencontrèrent chastement, jouant ensemble avant que Sasuke la libère, relâchant la bouche au passage, un mince filet de salive les connectant encore. L'adulte plongea la main dans le sac sur la table de nuit pour récupérer les menottes qu'il avait vues. La tête de lit comprenait une barre en fer transversal où s'accrochaient des coussins pendant, il en profita pour y passer les menottes de chaque côté et prendre les poignets de Naruto pour les emprisonner.

\- Sasuke, attend…

\- Quoi ?

\- … N-non, rien, balbutia le blond, mal à l'aise d'être nu et complètement à la merci de cet homme charismatique.

À nouveau, Sasuke se pencha sur le sac et choisit rapidement entre deux objets sexuels. Naruto déglutit quand il sortit trois boules-de-geisha, toutes reliées par un fil, mais surtout, il se souvenait qu'à cet instant, du diamètre qu'il avait pris sous les conseils de Yahiko et ça le fit déglutir.

\- Tu as été gourmand, sourit malicieusement l'adulte en glissant la première dans sa bouche pour la lubrifier.

Naruto mourrait d'excitation devant ce spectacle, mais son attention fut vite détournée par la sensation brûlante, de la boule forçant son entrée, il ferma les yeux sous son intrusion et tira sur ses liens.

Sasuke se gorgea de chaque moue sur le visage strié, l'inconfort présent ne reflétait aucunement le corps désireux, englobant lui-même les boules. Quand la deuxième passa, tout le corps de Naruto n'était que frisson. Ce dernier voulait qu'il lui donne du plaisir et bien soit, à partir de maintenant, il le ferait.

Il descendit sur le corps bronzé en déposant des baisers papillon, donnant une attention particulière aux tétons dressés avant de s'arrêter entre ses jambes. Il prit la troisième boule de geisha dans sa bouche et la poussa à l'intérieur du corps.

\- Sa… s… p-pas ça… Haleta difficilement Naruto en tirant sur ses chaînes.

Sasuke fit la sourde oreille et avec sa langue, il rentra complètement l'objet, l'anneau de chair se contracta délicieusement sur sa langue et il en profita pour s'en occuper. Naruto était à nouveau tendu dans une magnifique courbe, du pré-sperme s'écoulant sur son ventre. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps.

Sasuke se redressa entre ses jambes et le sexe fièrement dressé lui donna envie, Naruto voulait son amant en lui et le réclama, mais ce dernier ne sembla pas prêt à répondre à sa supplication.

L'adulte porta la main à son propre sexe et commença à se branler sous les yeux azur, devenus gourmand. Il devait se soulager, ça devenait urgent de douleur. De son autre main, il tira sur le fil sortant du corps de Naruto.

Son amant le supplia d'attendre, mais il préféra continuer, sortant les boules une à une, qui entraînèrent la jouissance de l'adolescent, le suivant de près.

* * *

\- Chaud ou froid ?

\- Chaud, répondit Sasuke.

Même s'il savait son amant capable d'y mettre le temps nécessaire, Sasuke préféra un coup de pouce pour réchauffer son corps plus vite, trois éjaculations en si peu de temps était déjà un exploit en soi, sa vie sexuelle n'était pas si active que ça, donc s'il fallait continuer…

Le liquide tomba au creux de ses reins puis des mains vinrent le récupérer pour s'étaler sur tout le dos. Il gémit de bien-être sous le massage de Naruto et, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand ce dernier colla son torse à son dos, positionnant une érection contre ses fesses.

\- Tu es insatiable, soupira-t-il.

Naruto ricana à son oreille avant de déposer un baiser derrière.

\- Tu ne te serais jamais laissé prendre ? Demanda l'adolescent en se frottant.

\- Ne poussa pas Naruto, je pense que je réponds assez à tes caprices, le mit-il en garde.

\- … Qui ne tente rien à rien…

Sasuke se dégagea du corps l'emprisonnant pour inverser leur position, sans demander l'avis, parce qu'il avait besoin de calmer les ardeurs du plus jeune, il récupéra le lubrifiant froid et prépara son amant à sa venue.

Naruto poussa sur ses membres pour se mettre à quatre pattes, ses lobes de chair écartée pour que Sasuke reprenne place dans son corps abusé. Pourtant, il se sentait à sa limite pour aujourd'hui, ses jambes cédant à un coup de bassin puissant, l'obligeant à se rallonger sur le ventre, la tête dans les coussins, malgré son envie constante pour le brun. Ce dernier tendit sa main dans le sac et récupéra un autre objet qu'il déposa au niveau de leur tête.

\- Sasuke ?

Sans un mot, il lui glissa une petite manette dans la main droite tandis que la laiteuse disparue de sa vue en emportant l'œuf relié électriquement. Naruto ne le vit pas, mais en entendant le souffle saccadé, il devina que Sasuke l'introduisit dans son propre corps. Il resta un instant interdit, il ne pensait vraiment pas que l'adulte laisserait, lui ou un objet, franchir la barrière anale. Pour être honnête, il avait acheté le bandeau et menottes pour les utiliser sur Sasuke, mais le reste pour lui.

Naruto tourna la tête sur le côté et agrippa les cheveux ébène, l'entraînant dans un baiser sauvage, plongeant sa langue pour contrôler l'échange, tandis qu'il actionnait les vibrations de l'œuf. Sasuke gémit dans le baiser avant de contracter son fessier et pousser profondément en lui. Il relâcha les lèvres fines dans un cri silencieux et appuya à nouveau, recevant un autre coup puissant.

Il jura entre ses dents d'être aussi excité, comment pouvait-on le mettre dans un état pareil ?

Sasuke le tortura un peu plus en nichant son visage dans son cou, émettant des soupirs et halètements discrets quand l'objet, qu'il commandait, lui donnait du plaisir. Il aurait pu ralentir le rythme, mais refusait, accentuant le niveau de vibration.

L'adulte continua de s'enfoncer en lui, les coups étaient profonds, mais lents, comme s'il savourait chaque centimètre de son avancée. Sasuke était en train de prendre son pied, Naruto le ressentait de partout sur lui et ça le suffit à éjaculer contre les draps blancs.

Il quémanda un baiser, que Sasuke lui offrit et qui emporta la dernière résistance de l'adulte.

 **Jour 13  
Soir**

Dans la baignoire, Naruto, dos contre le torse de Sasuke, savourait une flûte de champagne. L'adulte avait tenu à passer cette dernière soirée ensemble dans d'agréables conditions. Ce dernier, flûte également à la main, embrassait la tempe de son jeune amant entre chaque gorgée, appréciant les caresses d'une main bronzée sur ses jambes.

\- À quoi tu penses, murmura Naruto pour ne pas casser l'ambiance chaleureuse.

\- À toi.

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement.

\- Et comment tu penses à moi ? Se renseigna-t-il.

\- De multiple façon, mais je pensais particulièrement à faire de cette nuit, la meilleure de ta vie.

\- Je serais curieux de savoir comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

Sasuke déposa sa flûte sur le rebord avant de prendre celle de Naruto pour la mettre avec la sienne. Il attrapa le menton de son amant qu'il tourna vers lui pour capturer ses lèvres, l'embrassant langoureusement tout en attrapant son sexe qu'il branla énergiquement.

Naruto gémit dans le baiser. Il aimait la tendresse autant que la sauvagerie et les deux combinés, le mettaient toujours dans un tel état de plaisir.

Puis Sasuke arrêta tout, le frustrant.

\- Sortons.

Naruto s'exécuta docilement. Ils s'enveloppèrent dans un peignoir avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Sasuke arrêta son amant d'un baiser avant qu'il monte sur le lit.

\- Retourne-toi.

Naruto frissonna, mais obéit. Une main baladeuse remonta entre ses jambes, soulevant son peignoir au passage, atterrissant entre ses fesses. Deux doigts rentrèrent brusquement en lui, le pliant sur le lit où il prit appui de ses deux mains.

-Sas'ke

Son souffle se coupa quand le brun retira ses doigts pour mieux les renfoncer, il maltraita délicieusement son anus tandis que son sexe se faisait cajoler lentement. Il grogna d'impatience, cette double sensation l'électrisait, puis Sasuke arrêta tout de nouveau. Il se redressa, en se retournant pour protester, mais une poigne dans ses cheveux ainsi qu'une bouche avide l'en empêcha, sentant le sol sous ses pieds se dérober, s'accrochant à Sasuke pour tenir bon.

\- Dans le lit, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ils s'installèrent sous la couette malgré la température estivale, Naruto le signala avant que son attention soit attirée par un autre baiser qui le plongea dans un tourbillon, ne sentant pas Sasuke étendre le bras, ni l'entendit récupérer un glaçon qui maintenait la bouteille de champagne aux frais sur sa table de nuit.

Sasuke guida un glaçon jusqu'à l'entrée du corps de son jeune amant avant de l'enfoncer sans préavis. L'intrusion lui valut une morsure sur sa lèvre avant un petit cri de satisfaction. Naruto perdait lentement la tête sous les attouchements de l'adulte. C'était comme si Sasuke savait exactement comment lui faire du bien.

Le morceau de glace fondit en lui à une vitesse folle, mouillant ses cuisses et le brun se positionna entre ses jambes. Il releva son bassin, écartant ses lobes avant de le pénétrer de force. Une chaleur bouillante se battant contre le froid.

\- Aaaaaaah, hurla Naruto avant de mettre ses mains sur la bouche et écarquiller les yeux.

C'était vraiment lui qui avait crié comme une catin ? Jamais il ne s'était exprimé ainsi pendant l'acte, il se pensait simplement silencieux, mais, apparemment, il avait tort.

Sasuke sourit devant la mine un peu perdue de l'adolescent, il venait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait depuis plusieurs jours. Personne ne pouvait se retenir pendant le sexe et si c'était le cas, c'est que les choses étaient mal faites, de son point de vue.

Précautionnement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Sasuke retira les mains bronzées qu'il bloqua au-dessus de sa tête avec la sienne. Puis de l'autre, garda le bassin surélever.

\- Attends Sasuke, ne fais paaaaaaaaaaa

Le brun décrocha un second crie à son amant le pénétrant à nouveau, mais il ne s'arrêta pas là, au grand dam de Naruto, qui n'arrivait pas à se retenir d'exprimer son plaisir :

\- Oh mon Dieu, Sasuke, Oh mon Dieu, Sasuke, hurla-t-il comme une prière et la fierté de Sasuke le poussa à s'acharner.

Naruto sentait le creux de ses reins brûler comme jamais, la sensation qui montait dans son ventre était démultiplié, ce que lui faisait son amant sortait tout droit des secrets de dieux.

Sasuke continua sous les tremblements corporels de son jeune amant, il sentait la fin arrivée pour tous les deux, mais il devait encore faire un petit effort.

Des larmes s'échappèrent des azurs et Naruto s'arc-bouta dans une complaisance sans nom, éjaculant entre leur corps. Sasuke relâcha tout, se libérant par pressions régulières et intenses dans le corps abusé.

Il resta en lui, serrant Naruto qui tremblait encore, quand ce dernier reprit un souffle régulier, un avant-bras sur les azurs pour cacher ses larmes de plaisir, Sasuke déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres sèches avant de se décaler pour lui laisser de l'air.

\- C'était…

Naruto ne trouvait pas ses mots, rien ne pouvait décrire la sensation extraordinaire qu'il avait ressentie dans cet acte. Cela avait été rapide, mais l'adulte avait su faire ce qu'il fallait où il fallait et quand il le fallait. Le meilleur orgasme de sa vie, comment après ça, Sasuke voulait qu'il arrête ? Cet homme venait de le torturer, marquant son corps pour qu'il ne l'oublie pas.

\- Voilà les avantages de coucher avec un vieux, lança Sasuke.

Naruto rigola par intermittence et le brun le suivit. Ces quelques jours avec l'adolescent lui avaient permis d'analyser et retenir tout ce qu'il aimait, Sasuke avait couché avec assez de monde dans sa jeunesse et tellement de fois avec Juugo pour savoir comment faire plaisir, entièrement, à son partenaire. Il avait été à l'écoute du corps de Naruto et avait su lui répondre. Quant à lui, il avait pris son plaisir à le donnant, c'était peut-être kitsch mais c'était la vérité.

 **Jour 14  
Matin**

Allongé confortablement dans son lit, Sasuke caressait les cheveux rebelles de son amant blotti contre son flan, la tête posée au creux de son bras. Le souffle chaud de Naruto ne le dérangea pas, pas plus que la chaleur qu'il dégageait contre son corps. Ils restèrent dans cette position, une bonne partie de la matinée, savourant leur dernier moment ensemble.

\- Sasuke…

\- Hm ?

\- Si je n'avais pas dix-sept ans et si je n'étais pas le fils de mon père, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aimer ?

\- Je croyais qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça entre nous.

\- J'ai juste besoin de savoir si c'est moi ou les autres ?

Sasuke prit le temps de réfléchir. Se demandant si Minato et Naruto n'avaient jamais été liés, est-ce qu'il se serait retourné sur l'adolescent ? Sûrement pas, jamais il n'avait vu un jeune homme de 25ans son cadet comme un potentiel amant pourtant, si Naruto aurait agit de la même façon, le draguant ouvertement et lui forçant la main, alcool ou pas, il n'aurait pas dit non. Tout ça concernait le côté physique mais sentimental ? Malheureusement, sans hésité, Sasuke aurait profité et se serait impliqué de cette relation sans retenu, ce qu'il s'interdisait depuis le début.

\- … Tu seras toujours le fils de Minato.

\- Je vois, ricana Naruto.

Sasuke mit sa main sous son menton pour relever le visage strié et plonger dans les azurs.

\- Dis ce que tu penses, exigea-t-il.

\- Nous ne sommes pas si différents l'un de l'autre. Prêt à se priver du bonheur pour les autres. C'est du gâchis.

\- Je sais, mais c'est la vie.

\- La vie sert à faire des choses qu'on se souviendra le jour de notre mort, cita Naruto.

\- Je me souviendrai de chaque moment passé à tes côtés à ma mort.

Est-ce que c'était la façon de Sasuke de dire à Naruto qu'il ne regrettait pas les jours passés ensemble, malgré le risque qu'ils avaient pris ?

Peu importe, il voulait le ressentir dans tout son corps.

\- Fais-moi une dernière fois l'amour, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Sasuke captura la bouche quémandeuse avant de recouvrir le corps de son amant, répondant à une ultime envie.

Il n'y avait pas de cris, pas de peaux qui s'entrechoquent violemment, pas de fièvre ou d'impatience, pas de supplication, non, il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Il y avait seulement deux hommes redécouvrant le corps de l'autre, dans un silence d'or, s'autorisant à s'aimer le temps d'un instant.

 **Jour 15  
Après midi**

 _« Dernier appel pour le pays des tourbillons »_

\- C'est notre vol Naruto, indiqua Minato. Dis au revoir à Sasuke et va rejoindre la porte d'embarquement.

Naruto était excité de partir un mois complet dans le pays de sa mère et rencontrer le reste de sa famille pour finir les vacances en beauté avant de reprendre les cours, mais un pincement au cœur l'empêcha d'être complètement heureux.

Il se leva de sa chaise en fer pour faire face à Sasuke qui attendait l'appel de son vol pour rentrer à Konoha. Il le regarda avec ses yeux océans, tâchant d'exprimer silencieusement tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour cet homme. Il avait ressenti tellement plus que ce qu'il s'était autorisé, mais c'était un garçon intelligent et il ne comptait pas avoir des remords.

Sasuke fut hypnotisé par les azurs qui lui témoignaient tant de tendresse, il espérait que les siens en témoignent autant. Ces quelques jours avec l'adolescent avaient été comme une seconde jeunesse. Naruto avait été une échappatoire à sa vie banale et monotone, il avait été un rayon de soleil dans sa nuit. Une bouffée d'air pure.

\- Sasuke…

\- Profite Naruto, le monde t'appartient.

L'adolescent se jeta dans les bras de Sasuke, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant sa tête contre le torse de l'adulte. Ce dernier, passé la surprise, se permit de répondre à l'étreinte, tout en lui soufflant à l'oreille :

\- Ton bonheur est à porter de main, alors ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi.

Naruto resserra sa prise avant de le lâcher. Il prit ses valises et se dirigea vers la porte d'embarquement. Sasuke suivi sa silhouette, qui se perdit au milieu de la foule, avant de tendre la main à son ami pour lui souhaiter bon voyage et de lui signaler qu'il se reverrait en septembre pour commencer la nouvelle saison d'édition.

Seulement, au lieu d'une poignée de main, Sasuke reçut un coup de poing en plein visage qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Ses fesses rencontrèrent douloureusement le sol froid et il porta sa main à sa bouche pour sentir un liquide chaud couler. Quelques personnes s'étaient arrêtés, pour les regarder, avant de reprendre leur chemin comme si de rien était. Sasuke se releva sans difficulté et défit, à contre cœur, les yeux de son ami.

\- Mon fils… Tu as touché ce que j'avais de plus précieux Sasuke. Tu m'as trahi. J'espère que ça en valait la peine.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Fin ?_

 _Une citation de vampire diaries s'est glissé dans l'histoire, si vous la trouvez, je vous publie l'extra avec la suite, attention piège je l'ai mise à la 1er perso du singulier alors qu'elle est à la 2eme normalement et pour vous donner plus de chance, elle se trouve dans le 1er chapitre._

 _(Appel du beta ! Si jamais vous l'avez trouvez, surtout, ne le dites pas !^^)_

 _Comme vous pouvez le voir, mon bêta préfère les fin moins heureuse que ce que j'offre de base et il a qualifié l'histoire d'érotique gay, ce qui n'est pas vraiment faux lol ;)_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne fête de fin d'année, que la nouvelle vous apporte tout ce que vous souhaitez !_

 _Bisous bisous et rdv peut-être pour l'extra_

 _ **Petite réponse à flo:** Haha merci ^^, j'espère que cette suite t'aura plut et que tu as passé un bon noel. Profite de ta nouvelle année ._

 _ **Petite réponse à ma plus grande fan africaine:** Tkt, contente de savoir que le cadeau t'a plut, j'espère que celui là pour la nouvelle année aussi. =)_


	3. Extra

\- Salut le vieux.

Sasuke, assit à son bureau, frissonna en entendant cette voix. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle n'avait plus résonné à ses oreilles. Le timbre avait changé, plus doux, plus rauque et vraisemblablement plus mature, malgré tout il la reconnut sans difficulté de par cette appellation.

Il releva les yeux de son ordinateur pour apercevoir Naruto, dans l'embrasure de sa porte, les bras croisés, une expression tendre sur son visage et des yeux remplis d'une multitude de sentiments, les mêmes que la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus.

\- Je peux ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il n'était pas sûr que Naruto et lui soit autorisé à se revoir, surtout seul à seul, pas après que Minato l'eut découvert. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui encore, il ne savait pas comment ; est-ce qu'ils avaient manqué de discrétion ? est-ce que ça s'était lu sur leur visage ? Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, le mal avait été fait.

Le brun avait redouté la rentrée de septembre pour faire face à son ami et patron, il se tenait prêt à vider son bureau pourtant, contre toute attente, Minato ne le vira pas, il ne reparla jamais de l'histoire entre lui et son fils, continuant à travailler comme si de rien était.

Seulement, lui, n'avait pas pu rester sur des non-dits.

Un jour, se retrouvant seul avec lui, sans personne dans l'entreprise, ce qui était rare, il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour s'excuser :

 _" Je suis désolé d'avoir touché ton fils et..._

 _\- Est-ce que tu as des remords ?_

 _\- Pardon ? Avait-il demandé surprit._

 _\- Est-ce que si tu devais revivre ses vacances, tu les revivras avec mon fils ? Sois honnête._

 _Il l'avait été, lui disant qu'il aura commis la même erreur si c'était à refaire._

 _\- Alors, tu n'as pas à t'excuser._

 _\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

 _\- J'aimerais, tu mériterais bien plus que mon poing dans la figure, mais mon fils a changé depuis ses vacances avec toi et je ne peux pas dire que c'est en mal. Il semble plus heureux, qu'il ne l'a jamais été et je suppose que c'est grâce à toi."_

Ils étaient restés sur cette confidence, pourtant, Sasuke sentait bien que sa relation avec Minato avait changé. Avant, c'était lui qui gardait une certaine distance avec sa vie privé, hors maintenant, celui-ci ne lui reparla jamais plus de sa vie privée, surtout de Naruto, qui ne passait plus à la maison d'édition.

Le voir là, devant lui, son jeune amant qui venait d'obtenir la majorité et dont il ne lui restait que de doux souvenirs, le fit hésiter à le faire rentrer ou le renvoyer vers Minato.

\- C'est bon, pa', sait que je suis là, lança calmement Naruto, pour le rassurer, avant de rentrer et fermer la porte derrière lui.

\- Laisse la porte ouverte s'il te plaît.

\- Tu as peur que je te saute dessus et que tu ne puisses pas me résister ?

Sasuke répondit à la provocation par un rictus amusé, Naruto n'avait pas totalement tort.

\- Laisse ouvert, c'est tout.

\- Comme tu veux.

Les mains dans les poches de son jean bleach, un t-shirt gris simple en col ouvert qui moulait ses muscles naissants, le jeune homme, plus séduisant que jamais, s'avança lentement vers lui, prenant place sur l'angle du bureau pour plonger ses azurs dans ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Naruto ?

\- … Je pense que je dois être là pour m'excuser, depuis le temps…

\- Je ne suis pas sans emploi, pas de problème, le rassura-t-il.

\- Oui, mais j'ai gâché ta relation avec mon père.

\- J'aurais pu refuser Naruto, tu m'avais laissé le choix.

Une lèvre charnue se fit maltraiter par des dents blanches et Sasuke eut envie de prendre le relais avec les siennes. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne rien ressentir après ses vacances mais il en avait été incapable et ne plus voir le garçon avait renforcé tous ses sentiments. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ce moment d'égarement avait prit une autre dimension pour lui. Un chemin encore plus dangereux et risqué.

\- En fait, je venais pour te dire que je pars.

\- Tu pars ? demanda-t-il en se concentrant à nouveau sur le jeune homme.

\- Oui, je vais voir le monde.

\- … Pour combien de temps ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de savoir.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, ça dépendra ce que je trouve sur ma route.

Sasuke dévia son regard sur son PC, semblant se remettre à son travail, voulant juste échapper au blond. Il savait très bien ce que cette phrase signifiait, s'il trouvait une raison de rester dans un autre pays, comme une personne chère à son cœur, il n'hésiterait pas. Il aurait dû être contente pour lui, mais son cœur eut un pincement.

\- Tu sais pourquoi la terre est ronde Sasuke ?

La question, qui le ramena à son ancien amant, fit hausser un sourcil au brun.

\- Parce que, après avoir fait le tour du monde, tout ce qu'on veut, c'est être à la maison.

Sasuke se figea sur place en même temps que Naruto lui sourit. C'était un sourire qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur ce visage et sur n'importe lequel d'ailleurs, un sourire qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux sur une chose qu'il s'entêtait à ne pas voir, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

Naruto suréleva un peu ses fesses pour récupérer un papier dans sa poche arrière qu'il tendit à Sasuke.

\- Qu'est-ce que s'est ?

\- Disons que je t'offre une seconde chance et j'espère que tu ne louperas pas le coche cette fois.

Minato arriva à ce moment-là en cognant contre la porte ouverte.

\- C'est l'heure Naruto.

Naruto hocha la tête avant de descendre du bureau. Sans hésitation, il se pencha sur la joue de Sasuke pour déposer un long baiser chargé de sentiments puis s'en alla, le laissant perdu dans ses pensées.

Dans l'avenir, Naruto sera heureux quoi qu'il arrive, son bonheur était à portée de main, comme Sasuke lui avait dit, mais il préférerait qu'il le soit avec cet homme. Sasuke laissa Naruto et Minato partir, un peu perdu avant de lire le bout de papier, y voyant l'itinéraire du blond, offrant ainsi l'opportunité de le rejoindre n'importe où, n'importe quand, s'il le voulait.

* * *

Skype s'ouvrit, laissant la possibilité à Minato et Sasuke de se parler.

\- Comment ça se passe dans l'hémisphère sud ?

 _\- Trop de soleil, répondit le brun._

Minato sourit, son ami n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le soleil à cause de sa peau facilement sujette à des coups de soleil, malgré une bonne protection.

\- Tu as pu rencontrer Mr Subaku ?

 _\- Oui, il a un bon potentiel, je t'envoie sa trame pour en discuter._

Le patron reçut le fichier et se mit à le lire en diagonale. Ils commencèrent à échanger dessus et Minato ne put s'empêcher de penser que son fils, était fait pour dénicher les nouveaux talents. C'était lui qui avait parlé de Gaara, un jeune homme de Suna, puis, bien avant ça, il avait trouvé Haku qui, à ce jour, venait sortir son deuxième best-seller. Naruto faisait encore le tour du monde et, après deux années, ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter, profitant de ce que chaque pays pouvait lui offrir.

Minato arrivait à communiquer avec lui par Skype, comme il le faisait à l'instant, mais son fils lui manquait quand même, surtout pour les anniversaires et grandes fêtes.

\- Bien, je retravaille tout ça de mon côté et je te le renvoie au plus vite, tu le vois quand ?

 _\- Dans deux jours, il avait des obligations avec son frère et sa sœur._

\- Je vois, ça me laisse du temps. Tu vas en profiter pour visiter la ville ? Se renseigna Minato.

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu, c'est toujours la grande surprise avec lui._

\- Je veux bien te croire, mais d'ailleurs où est-ce qu'il est ? Sourit le patron.

 _\- Je suis là pa', résonna la voix de Naruto dans les haut-parleurs._

Minato sourit de plus belle en voyant la chair de sa chair à l'écran, s'asseoir sur les cuisses de Sasuke.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal a accepter la relation de Sasuke et Naruto. Pas quand son ami avait décidé de rejoindre son fils de temps en temps pendant ses voyages mais plutôt l'année où il avait interdit à Naruto de remettre un pied à l'entreprise. Ce dernier avait assumé chacun de ses actes et même prit ceux de Sasuke. Toujours calmement et à de nombreuses reprises, durant l'année de sa majorité, Naruto avait expliqué, point par point ce qu'il lui avait traversé l'esprit, avant, pendant et après ce moment d'égarement. Minato voyait clairement que son fils ne démordait pas au fil du temps de ses sentiments envers le brun sans pour autant avouer qu'il l'aimait. De plus, à aucun moment, ses études, relations ou comportement pâtissaient de cette histoire. Bien au contraire, son fils était redevenu calme, posé et réfléchit s'équilibrant tout de même avec son caractère maternel. Naruto était sincère concernant Sasuke et quand ce dernier avait affirmé qu'il revivrait les vacances avec son fils comme telles, s'il le pouvait, il avait comprit que son ami aussi tenait voir aimait Naruto. Ensuite, il avait laissé sa progéniture gérer les choses comme il le souhaitait et voilà, où ils en étaient tous.

\- Comment tu vas mon fils ?

 _\- Très bien._

\- Tu repars quand et où ?

 _\- J'attends que Sasuke finisse avec Gaara et qu'il retourne à Konoha avant de partir à Âme._

\- Ame ? Là où Jiraya a trouvé Yahiko .

Naruto hocha de la tête avant de lui demander comment il allait.

\- Il est au salon de l'érotisme de Kiri, c'est enfin à son tour de faire une conférence.

 _\- Pas trop jaloux ? Le taquina son fils._

\- Je suis déjà en route.

Naruto explosa de rire devant son comportement puéril. Minato, après avoir passé plusieurs jours sur l'île, avec la femme du salon de l'érotisme, ainsi qu'essayer, en revenant à Konoha, s'était rendu à l'évidence. Kushina avait été et restera la seule femme de sa vie, étant absolument incapable de s'épanouir avec une autre, mais ne fermait pas la porte à "un". Nouvelle fort bien accueillie par Yahiko, qui, après un an de rendre dedans, de petites attentions et autres, avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui.

Un soir, dans son propre bureau, Minato avait craqué en le renversant dessus pour le prendre sauvagement, évacuant la tension. Après ça, comme si c'était naturel, ils avaient commencé une relation qui alimentait les pornos gays de son amant, lui déplaisant autant que ça l'excitait.

\- Aller, je vous laisse pour ce soir, on se reparle très vite ?

 _\- Oui, pa', amuse-toi bien._

\- Vous aussi. Sasuke prend soin de mon fils.

Sasuke, en retrait derrière Naruto, pencha la tête sur le côté pour acquiescer et la connexion se coupa.

Naruto libéra les cuisses de son homme et rangea un peu la chambre d'hôtel, tout en demandant au brun ce qu'il voulait faire ce soir.

\- Tu ne peux pas tenir en place une minute ? Grogna Sasuke en l'attrapant par la taille pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

\- Tu as du mal à me suivre le vieux ? Taquina-t-il.

\- Tu vas voir lequel de nous deux a du mal à suivre l'autre, répondit-il en le basculant sur le lit.

Naruto sourit avant d'inverser leur position pour s'occuper de son amant. Amant qu'il sentait de plus en plus fatiguer de voyager pour le retrouver.

Souvent, il s'en voulait de faire vivre ça à Sasuke. Cette relation à distance le pesait beaucoup, mais son homme savait le rassurer, il voulait qu'il vive la vie dont il rêvait avant de revenir à la maison, à Konoha, avec lui. Quant aux sentiments de Sasuke, ce dernier se satisfaisait complètement de cette relation. Il aimait voir Naruto heureux, ne pas avoir l'impression qu'ils s'emprisonnent, surtout avec leur différence d'âge.

Inconsciemment, il laissait la possibilité à Naruto de trouver quelqu'un d'autre sans que ce soit trop dur s'ils devaient se quitter. Ils vivaient chacun à leur manière, se retrouvant une fois par mois pour profiter de quelques jours ensemble et c'était toujours extraordinaire. Ils prenaient que les bons côtés de leur histoire, laissant les mauvais derrière eux, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se prendre la tête ou s'engueuler pour des broutilles, ils préféraient vivre, intensément, chaque moment passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Est-ce qu'ils s'aimaient ? Oui, personne ne pouvait dire le contraire, mais aucun d'eux n'avait osé le dire à l'autre pour la simple et bonne raison que s'ils le faisaient, il ne s'agirait plus d'un moment d'égarement.

Ils ne pouvaient s'aimer qu'une fois, mais il pouvait y avoir des moments d'égarement toute une vie.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur:_**

 _Vrai fin !_

 _Et ceux qui n'ont pas chanter la chanson d'orelsan en même temps que ma phrase lève la main moi perso je n'ai pas pu mdr._

 _J'espère que ça vous a plut ^^, j'avoue que j'en étais plutôt contente mais elle n'a pas remporté le succès que je voulais, tant pis, je ne me décourage pas car j'ai d'autres projets qui me tiennent plus à cœur et que je suis sûre qu'ils vous plairont donc rdv dimanche pour la suite de RESPONSABILITÉS et le 10 janvier pour LE PROCÈS DE MA VIE  
_

 _ **Petite réponse à Guest :** Trop facile, je n'aurais pas du donner autant d'indices xp Est-ce que tu aurais quand même trouvé ? _

_**Petite réponse à ma plus grande fan africaine :** Tous mes vœux aussi et j'espère continuer à vous en donner pleins d'histoires ! _


End file.
